It Feels Weird With Feeling
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Lelah dengan tiga pria yang tidak mau menerima penolakan, Cagalli memutuskan untuk mencari cara lain agar mereka mau menjauh. Rey Za Burrel adalah jawabannya. Memangnya sesulit apa sih pura-pura pacaran dengan murid baru yang misterius dan pianis terseksi tahun ini? Epic One-Shot. Warning inside.


_And here is another Epic One-Shot! *Do a happy dance* Sebetulny saia bingung dengan istilah Epic One-Shot ini, saia melihatny di fandom tetangga, dan saia pikir memang cocok disebut epic one-shot. Tapi saia tidak tahu batasan words untuk sebuah epic one-shot. Anyway, berbeda dengan Epic One-Shot sebelumny, fic ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar sebulan lebih untuk selesai. Karena ada beberapa part yang sulit untuk saia tulis karena itu pertama kaliny saia menulis scene itu.  
_

_Oke, selamat membaca._

**_WARNING : Mention abuse, rape and use of alcohol_**

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan. Saia hanya fans yang meminjam untuk menuangkan ide gila dalam benak saia.  
_

* * *

**It Feels Weird With Feeling  
**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**First Act : The Three Competitors**

Terkadang dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh tiga pria yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya seperti anak anjing yang hilang – atau seperti anak ayam yang baru saja menemukan induknya setiap hari, dia hanya aman jika berada di rumahnya atau jika dia mau tidak mau harus menelan harga dirinya dan meminta tolong kepada kakak kembarnya untuk memberikan tatapan mematikan dan tampang 'Jauhi-adik-kembar-perempuanku-atau-kau-mati!'. Seperti pagi ini, dia harus berlari setelah Kira–kakak kembarnya –berhenti untuk menunggu kekasihnya, Lacus Clyne datang dan mereka akan ke sekolah bersama. Sementara dirinya harus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh jika ingin menghindari seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut ungu yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Yuuna Roman Seiran.

Ugh, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat gadis berambut pirang itu ingin pingsan. Hanya karena ayah mereka rekan kerja, sang pewaris utama perusahaan Seiran itu berpikir bahwa sang anak juga harus terlihat akur di depan publik. Akur, hah, ya ayahnya dan ayah Yuuna sangat _akur_. Mereka memang rekan bisnis, tetapi mereka tidak pernah akur, selalu berselisih pendapat ketika rapat dewan direksi. Siegel Clyne, yup jika kau menduga bahwa pria paruh baya ini memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan kekasih Kira Yamato, maka kau benar. Siegel Clyne adalah ayah kandung Lacus dan juga rekan bisnis ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha. Kasihan pria itu, dia harus berusaha untuk tidak tertawa setiap kali mendengar sarkasme yang dikeluarkan oleh Uzumi kepada Unato karena pria itu tidak menyadari sindiran-sindiran yang dilancarkan oleh Uzumi. Nampaknya Uzumi sudah terlalu lama berteman dengan Patrick sampai-sampai sifat Patrick mulai merambat ke Uzumi.

Athha, Clyne dan Zala tiga keluarga besar itu membentuk sebuah perusahaan gabungan bersama dengan nama Archangel, perusahaan tersebut bergerak di bidang teknologi, kesehatan, dan sumber energi. Teknologi adalah keahlian dari perusahaan Uzumi, kesehatan merupakan bidang Clyne sementara sumber energi adalah wilayah Zala. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kesimpulan bahwa jika ingin membuat dunia lebih baik, kenapa tidak bekerja bersama? Ya, mungkin ada orang yang menilai bahwa perusahaan gabungan ini hanya satu cara untuk meraup banyak untung, tapi toh apa salahnya? Paling tidak mereka melalukannya sesuai dengan aturan permainan, mereka _berusaha _untuk tidak menyalahi hukum, meski terkadang kau harus mengakui bahwa hal itu agak hei, selama hukum yang dilanggar tidak menyebabkan kematian banyak orang, tidak apa-apa kan?

Di sini Siegel berperan penting, dia menjadi penengah antara Patrick yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, meski itu artinya harus melanggar sejuta peraturan, sementara Uzumi selalu teguh untuk menjalakan semuanya di jalur hukum. Siegel harus menjelaskan kepada Uzumi bahwa terkadang pemerintah mengubah hukum sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, agar mereka bisa mendapatkan keuntungan demi kantong pribadi mereka, dan di sini pendirian Patrick menang, karena mereka melanggar hukum yang dibuat berdasarkan nafsu duniawi orang-orang dengan kekuasaan yang tidak memikirkan rakyat mereka.

Tidak jarang juga dia harus meredam emosi Patrick yang ngotot untuk menyuap pemerintah agar mereka bisa melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, karena jika mereka terlalu sering menyuap pihak berwenang, mereka akan kehilangan rasa hormat yang mereka dapat dari masyarakat, dan di sini pendirian Uzumi akan dibela mati-matian oleh Siegel dan tentunya Uzumi sendiri.

Demi menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa Archangel bukan alat untuk menghisap seluruh persediaan sumber daya alam untuk diubah menjadi energi, mereka mendirikan sebuah yayasan dengan nama yang sama. Yayasan tersebut bergerak di bidang kemanusiaan, pendidikan dan lingkungan. Ezalia Joule yang menjadi pemimpin yayasan tersebut merupakan sahabat lama Siegel dan Patrick.

Oh, sebelumnya perkenalkan gadis SMA yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kereta dengan napas terengah-engah. Cagalli Yula Athha, anak adopsi Uzumi Nara Athha. Orang tua kandungnya meninggal ketika Cagalli masih bayi, ibunya mengembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah melahirkan Cagalli dan Kira, sementara ayahnya menyusul sebulan kemudian, tidak sanggup ditinggal belahan jiwanya. Kira dan Cagalli yang sebatang kara terpaksa menghabiskan tahun pertama mereka di sebuah panti asuhan. Hingga keluarga Yamato yang baru saja menikah dan tidak memiliki anak akhirnya mengadopsi Kira, sementara disaat yang bersamaan Uzumi mengadopsi Cagalli. Kedua keluarga saling berhubungan satu sama lain, mereka tidak mau memisahkan kakak beradik itu begitu saja. Keluarga Yamato sebetulnya ingin mengadopsi mereka berdua, tetapi dengan gaji seorang buruh pabrik dan seorang suster, rasanya tidak mungkin. Setiap sebulan sekali Uzumi mengirim uang ke pasangan Yamato, meski awalnya pasangan itu menolak, Uzumi bersikeras untuk membantu pasangan muda yang dimabuk cinta ini untuk bisa memberikan hidup yang layak bagi Kira Yamato muda. Pasangan itu tinggal di PLANT, sementara Uzumi di Orb. Terkadang dia akan pergi ke PLANT untuk urusan bisnis dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kira.

Awalnya kunjungan tersebut hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dan terima kasih karena pasangan Yamato telah merawat Kira dengan sangat baik, tetapi entah kapan kunjungan-kunjungan Uzumi menjadi intim. Mungkin ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat suami Caridad melemparnya dengan botol minuman, atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu, ketika dia melihat ada luka di tangan wanita bermata hijau tersebut. Dia tahu Haruma Yamato kehilangan pekerjaannya ketika Kira berusia tiga tahun, pabrik tempatnya bekerja tutup karena krisis ekonomi yang melanda dunia. Uzumi pernah menawarkan pekerjaan kepada pria itu, tetapi dia menolaknya dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri. Uzumi masih terus mengirim uang kepada keluarga itu, dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak, karena dengan gaji seorang suster paruh waktu di rumah sakit, dia ragu Caridad sanggup membiayai keluarganya. Di bulan-bulan awal setelah Haruma kehilangan pekerjaannya, Caridad biasanya akan menceritakan kesulitan Haruma untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Uzumi berusaha menenangkan Caridad, karena sesungguhnya dia tidak begitu pandai untuk menenangkan orang. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup keras dan melakukan semuanya sendiri, tidak memiliki orang untuk menenangkannya, oleh sebab itu banyak orang yang heran ketika mendengar bahwa Uzumi mengadopsi seorang bayi perempuan.

Tapi setelah setengah tahun berlalu, Haruma tidak pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Selain kerja serabutan sebagai supir taksi atau menjadi supir pribadi untuk tetangganya. Terkadang jika Uzumi ke PLANT, dia akan meminta Haruma untuk menjadi supir pribadinya selama dia di sana. Awalnya baik-baik saja, tetapi entah apa yang membuat pria itu berubah. Mungkin ketika Uzumi sedang menceritakan tingkah laku Cagalli yang menurutnya lucu kepada Caridad karena dia ingin membuat wanita itu tersenyum lagi, ya, Uzumi mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa dia mengawasi bagaimana kebahagiaan mulai menghilang dari wajah Caridad setelah suaminya kehilangan pekerjaan. Dan Uzumi tidak suka itu, maksudnya, itu tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhan Kira, jika dia melihat ibunya bersedih, pasti Kira yang sudah berusia empat tahun akan ikut bersedih meski dia tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat wanita yang membesarkannya bersedih.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana bahagianya Caridad saat dia mengatakan bahwa Cagalli tidak bisa diam ketika Uzumi berusaha memakaikan pakainnya setelah selesai mandi dan balita itu akan berlari ke luar rumah dalam keadaan telanjang, atau ketika Cagalli mencoba pakaian kerja Uzumi atau ketika kepala Cagalli tersangkut di sofa. Suara tawa Caridad waktu itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah didengar oleh Uzumi, dan akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan ibu dari kakak kembar anak perempuannya. Tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya begitu saja, wanita itu sudah terikat janji sehidup semati dengan orang lain, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Uzumi terlambat, dan dia menyadari hal itu. Dia tidak mau melewati batas dalam persahabatan– atau apa pun itu namanya karena hubungannya dengan Caridad sebetulnya bukan persahabatan–mereka disatukan oleh hubungan darah anak mereka, mereka adalah keluarga terpisah yang membesarkan darah daging Via dan Ulen Hibiki. Dan hal itu tidak serta merta membuat mereka menjadi seorang teman, iya kan? Haruma pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, wajahnya merah dan bau alkohol bahkan bisa tercium oleh Uzumi dari ruang tamu. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Caridad waktu itu, tetapi wanita berambut biru itu memohon kepadanya untuk segera pergi, sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Haruma, dia meninggalkan kediaman Yamato.

Dua bulan kemudian dia kembali ke PLANT, bukan untuk urusan bisnis dengan Patrick, sahabatnya ketika kuliah dulu, tetapi untuk melihat kondisi Caridad. Ibu dari Kira Yamato itu tidak membalas pesan singkat, tidak mengangkat telepon dari Uzumi, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Saat dia tiba di rumah Caridad, saat itulah dia melihat Haruma memukul kepala Caridad menggunakan botol minuman keras, dan saat itu Uzumi sadar sudah waktunya dia bertindak. Dia menghajar Haruma hingga sadarkan diri, oh tenang dari awal Haruma memang sudah jauh dari kata sadar, jika melihat berapa banyak botol minuman yang berserakan di lantai ruang makan keluarga Yamato, dia langsung membawa Caridad dan Kira kecil keluar dari lubang neraka itu dan mengajaknya tinggal untuk sementara waktu di rumah musim panas milik keluarga Clyne sementara Uzumi menjemput Cagalli yang dia titipkan kepada Murrue Ramius, CEO perusahaannya dan salah satu orang kepercayaan Uzumi. Begitu kembali ke PLANT bersama Cagalli hari itu juga pada malam harinya, dia langsung dimarahi oleh Siegel karena Uzumi memukul Haruma hingga tidak sadarkan diri, Patrick memberinya tepukan di punggung karena telah bersikap jantan dan menolong seorang wanita, Lenore dan Ezalia mau tidak mau harus setuju dengan Patrick.

Mereka sering mendengar cerita Uzumi tentang keluarga Yamato, dan mereka tidak pernah suka dengan Haruma setelah pria itu berhenti mencari pekerjaan dan mengandalkan uang pemberian Uzumi. Jika bukan karena Kira, mungkin Lenore akan setuju dengan suaminya, menyuruh Uzumi berhenti memberikan pasangan itu uang. Hanya butuh waktu dua minggu untuk mengurus perceraian Caridad dengan Haruma dan membawa pulang keluarga Yamato ke rumah Athha di Orb. Dan setelah itulah, Uzumi sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Lenore bahwa ada yang menghilang dari keluarga kecil Uzumi. Caridad dan Kira, itulah yang kurang. Dan sekarang, keluarganya sudah lengkap.

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian tersebut, Uzumi melamar Caridad dan menikah sebulan kemudian. Dia mengizinkan Caridad untuk tetap menggunakan nama keluarganya, Yamato. Karena hanya itu yang tersisa dari keluarganya. Dan semenjak itu, keluarga kecil Uzumi hidup dengan damai dan bahagia. Tapi ini bukan sebuah dongeng di mana cerita akan selesai ketika sang tuan putri diselamatkan dari sang monster dan hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya dan kedua anak mereka. Ini adalah dunia nyata, di mana sebuah akhir adalah intro dari sebuah awal baru.

Oh waow, penjelasan mengenai keluarga Cagalli memang tidak akan pernah singkat. Jadi, ayo sekarang kita kembali fokus kepada gadis kelahiran 18 Mei yang baru saja memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, perutnya kelaparan karena dia bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan. Dia membuka loker sepatunya dengan cemberut, dan tambah cemberut ketika mendengar suara seorang pria dari belakangnya.

"Pagi yang berat huh, Cagalli?"

Cagalli menggeram marah, dia menutup lokernya dengan bantingan keras, membuat murid pria yang tidak memakai seragam dengan rapi itu terlonjak kaget. "Shinn Asuka, harus berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu untuk mengenakan seragammu sesuai dengan peraturan!" Cagalli adalah ketua OSIS, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di Orb International High School, seorang murid perempuan tahun pertama menjabat menjadi seorang ketua OSIS sementara anak kelas tiga menjadi wakilnya. Hei, Cagalli mendapatkan posisi ini dengan bersih dan jujur. Dia memang tidak begitu suka dengan peraturan, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus melanggarnya setiap hari. Dan melanggar peraturan setiap hari adalah yang dilakukan oleh Shinn Asuka. Semua tahu kenapa Shinn melakukannya, dia mencari perhatian Cagalli. Apa lagi cara paling efektif selain melanggar peraturan? Kau akan langsung mendapat lampu sorot dan menjadi fokus perhatian sang ketua OSIS, meski itu artinya kau harus mendapat hukuman. Tapi Shinn akan senang hati melakukannya. Dan Cagalli, yang tumbuh besar dengan didikan untuk selalu berjalan di jalur yang tidak melanggar hukum, tentu saja tidak bisa mentolelir sikap Shinn.

Belum sempat Shinn mengeluarkan alasannya mengenai atribut seragamnya yang tidak lengkap, Cagalli sudah menghilang. Di jalan dia berpapasan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya, ada juga anggota OSIS yang mengingatkan Cagalli mengenai rapat nanti sore. Cagalli mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kelas, hanya untuk melihat seorang pria berambut biru sedang menduduki bangkunya yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kapan pria-pria ini mengerti bahwa Cagalli tidak tertarik dengan mereka?! Cagalli tertarik dengan pria, hanya saja bukan tiga pria yang ngotot dan sering berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Cagalli. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria berambut biru tua yang sedang menyengir lebar ke arah Cagalli sekarang.

"Athrun, bisa berdiri dari kursi itu? Atau sekarang sudah dilakukan pertukaran posisi duduk?" tanya Cagalli sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku hanya–"

Cagalli menjatuhkan tasnya dengan kasar di atas meja, membuat Athrun berhenti bicara. "Cepat. Berdiri." katanya dengan ketus.

Athrun menelan ludah dan berdiri. "Maaf, aku hanya..."

Cagalli hanya melemparkan tatapan tidak peduli kepada Athrun sebelum dia duduk di kursi, dan itu adalah tanda bagi Athrun untuk segera enyah atau dia akan merasakan kemurkaan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha. Setelah pria itu pergi, Cagalli menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas tasnya dan berteriak – untungnya tidak terdengar karena teredam tasnya dan juga suasana kelas yang ramai.

Athrun Zala, anak tunggal dari Patrick dan Lenore Zala. Dia berpikir, hanya karena orang tua mereka bersahabat, dia akan bisa mendapatkan kemudahan untuk memenangkan hati Cagalli. Sayangnya hal itu malah menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Athrun. Karena jika Athrun dan Cagalli bicara, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kehidupan orang tua mereka;bagaimana mereka berteman, bagaimana kondisi perusahaan orang tua mereka, bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana... Semua, tentang orang tua mereka. Dia ingat ketika acara ulang tahun yayasan Archangel setahun silam, Lenore mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa Cagalli tidak harus memilih putranya menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tahu anaknya naksir berat kepada Cagalli, tetapi sayangnya dia sama seperti ayahnya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Sementara Patrick memberikan dukungannya kepada istrinya dengan mengatakan, dia takut jika Cagalli dan Athrun berpacaran bisa membuat hubungan damai kedua belah pihak rusak. Tentu saja kedua remaja itu penasaran kenapa Patrick bicara seperti itu, dia tertawa dan mengatakan.

"_Kau seperti mini Uzumi, dan putraku tentu saja mini diriku. Kami selalu bertengkar, sayang, dan Siegel selalu ada untuk meredam emosi kami berdua." Patrick mengangkat gelasnya untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Siegel. "Sementara kita semua tahu, Lacus memang pandai menjadi penengah seperti ayahnya, tetapi dia wanita, dan tentu saja kau tidak mau melihat Lacus berada di dekat Athrun sementara dia adalah milikmu, tidak peduli meski itu untuk meluruskan hubungan kalian lagi. Perasaan cemburu akan muncul di sana, dan jika cemburu sudah menguasaimu, percaya anakku, itu tidak bagus."_

"_Untunglah aku tidak cemburu melihatmu bersama Siegel," canda Uzmi. Membuat semua orang yang duduk di meja khusus pemilik dan pemimpin yayasan tertawa._

Sebetulnya itu juga salah satu cara untuk memaksa Kira menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lacus yang telah dia pendam semenjak mereka bertemu di rumah musim panas keluarga Clyne ketika masih kecil dulu.

Cagalli setuju dengan ucapan Patrick, dirinya dengan Athrun memang seperti duplikat ayah mereka masing-masing. Keras kepala terhadap pendirian mereka. Tapi sayang Athrun hanya menganggap itu sebagai lelucon ayahnya dan tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Cagalli. Tapi bagaimana Cagalli bisa jatuh cinta dengannya jika yang dia bicarakan hanya sesuatu yang dia dengar selama makan malam di rumahnya sendiri? Ugh, apakah para pria Zala tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan hati wanita? Bagaimana seorang Lenore Zala bisa menikah dengan Patrick Zala, itu masih misteri hingga sekarang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act II : The Best Suitor**

Cagalli menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, dia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa tiga pria itu bisa jatuh cinta, atau bahkan ada yang sampai tahap tergila-gila (siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuna) kepadanya. Dia jauh dari kata cantik, dia tomboi dan satu-satunya kesempatan kau untuk melihat Cagalli memakai rok hanya ketika sekolah, kadang Cagalli berharap agar dia bisa memakai celana panjang ke sekolah. Dia pintar, selalu mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan jika pendapatnya benar dan siap menghadapi konsekuensinya, dia keras kepala, terkadang dingin tapi dia perhatian. Dia cuek dan sedikit kasar, tetapi sebetulnya dia lembut, hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkannya.

Jadi, dia selalu merasa aneh jika ada pria yang menyukainya. Maksdunya, apa yang mereka lihat darinya? Cewek kasar yang bicara blak-blakan dan keras kepala, tidak suka memakai gaun dan cepat emosi. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Baginya, ini adalah misteri pertama dalam hidupnya, misteri kedua tentu saja Lenore yang bisa takluk di tangan Patrick.

Rapat OSIS sudah lama usai, Cagalli sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya ketika tiba-tiba dia ingin buang air kecil. Karena toilet di lantai tiga yang dekat dengan ruang OSIS sudah dikunci, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet di dekat ruang musik di lantai satu. Toilet ini tidak pernah dikunci. Ketika dia keluar dari toilet, samar-samar dia mendengar suara piano, yang jelas bukan dari radio pengumuman sekolah karena sekarang radio itu sedang menyiarkan pemberi tahuan bahwa sekolah akan ditutup jam lima tepat dan para murid diharapkan untuk segera pulang. Jadi dari mana suara piano tersebut? Kakinya dengan otomatis membawa dirinya ke ruang musik, dan dia melihatnya sosok itu di sana. Murid pria berambut pirang tengah memainkan piano. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan bahagia, sementara matanya tertutup rapat. Sinar matahari terbenam yang berasal dari jendela menyinari figurnya dengan sempurna. Membuat rambut pirangnya lebih pirang dengan balutan warna oranye, _vest _sekolah mereka yang berwarna emas terlihat bercahaya.

Cagalli tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang musik, berapa lama dia melihat murid itu bermain piano. Dia tenggelam dalam permainan indahnya. Baru ketika suara piano tidak menggema lagi, Cagalli kembali ke alam nyata. Sang pianis berdiri, menatap Cagalli.

"Maaf, aku..."

Cagalli tidak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena murid pria itu langsung pergi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Selama makan malam pikiran Cagalli tidak berada di tempatnya, dia berkelana ke ingatannya sore hari tadi. Rambut pirang yang bercahaya terkena terpaan mentari senja, senyum indah yang menghiasi wajah tampan ketika bermain piano, dan tatapan dari mata peraknya ketika mereka saling tatap, seolah ingin menembus jiwa Cagalli.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmmm?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Cagalli.

Kira tertawa. "Biarkan saja dia, Mom. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan masa depannya dengan Athrun."

Cagalli langsung menoleh ke arah Kira dan melempar sumpit yang dia gunakan. Sayangnya Kira memiliki refleks yang bagus dan berhasil menghindar. Uzumi berdahem melihat tingkah laku anaknya di meja makan. Sementara Caridad memberikan sumpit baru untuk Cagalli dan menyuruh Kira untuk mengambil sumpit yang dilempar adiknya barusan.

"Apa itu benar, Cagalli?" tanya Caridad dengan serius.

Sumpit berisi irisan wortel itu berhenti tepat di depan mulut terbuka Cagalli. "Apa yang benar?"

"Kalau kau dan Athrun..."

"Oh ya ampun!" Cagalli menaruh kembali sumpitnya di atas mangkok. "Mom, sungguh! CUKUP!" Dia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Kira yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Bisakah kalian berhenti mencampuri kehidupan cintaku? Maksudku, aku sudah enam belas tahun sekarang!"

"Tidak ada batasan usia dalam cinta, Cagalli." Suara berat Uzumi membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku kira kau setuju dengan Patrick dan Lenore untuk tidak berkencan dengan Athun. Aku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau berkencan, itu hakmu."

Cagalli menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara tawa Kira semakin keras. Terkadang dia bingung dengan Kira, dia selalu menolongnya ketika pria-pria itu atau pria-pria lain tidak berhenti mendekatinya, tetapi dia selalu menggodanya. Ugh, apa dia lupa setahun yang lalu Kira bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Lacus?! "Dad, serius, ide untuk berkencan dengan Athrun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Ya dia menyenangkan, tapi hanya sebatas teman."

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi Uzumi dan Caridad.

"Tapi kau masih suka laki-laki kan?" tanya Caridad penuh perhatian. Pertanyaan ini membuat tawa Kira yang sempat mati kembali terdengar. Kira bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

Cagalli kembali menatap Kira dan kemudian beralih ke ibunya. "MOM! Tentu saja aku masih tertarik dengan laki-laki!" Cagalli berteriak frustasi. Dia bahkan sampai menarik rambutnya segala. Itu adalah batas kesabaran Cagalli, dengan kesal dia meninggalkan ruang makan, mengabaikan suara minta maaf ibunya dan tawa bahagia kakaknya.

Ugh, Cagalli harus segera menemukan pacar untuk mengatasi semua kekacauan ini! Untuk membuktikan bahwa dia masih tertarik dengan laki-laki dan membuat tiga pria itu berheti mengejar-ngejarnya tiap hari!

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tapi meski begitu, apa yang dilakukan Cagalli? Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi acara serah terima jabatan anggota OSIS yang akan dilaksanakan akhir bulan. Itu artinya tinggal seminggu lagi, hasil jerih payahnya akan terbayar. Setelah ini dia akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang resmi, tanpa ada bayang-bayang Heine Westenfluss. Dan penilaian orang mengenai kepemimpinannya akan dimulai dari acara ini, Cagalli harus membuatnya dengan sempurna.

Hari ini dia juga pulang terakhir setelah anggota OSIS yang terpilih tidak tersisa lagi di ruang OSIS. Ketika dia berjalan melewati ruang musik, suara piano kembali terdengar. Dia kembali mengintip, dan melihat murid yang sama. Dia yakin jika jantungnya baru saja meloncati satu detak saat melihat sang pianis. Seumur hidupnya dia sering melihat pria tampan, tetapi ada yang lain dari pianis ini. Dia tidak tahu apa.

Dengan berani dia berdahem, membuat pria itu berhenti memainkan piano dan menatap Cagalli sedikit kesal. "Permainanmu sangat bagus."

Dan apa yang terjadi waktu itu terjadi lagi. Pria itu keluar dari pintu yang satunya lagi, membuat Cagalli menggeram kesal. Dia penasaran dengan nama pria itu, kenapa dia baru tahu jika di sekolahnya memiliki pianis selain Nicol? Apa dia murid baru? Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal pria pirang itu, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat Athrun yang menunggunya di luar gerbang sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar teriakan Athrun yang memanggil namanya, dia seperti robot yang telah diprogram untuk segera pulang dan menari informasi mengenai pianis pirang tersebut.

Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki informasi mengenai murid, guru dan staff di sekolahnya...

"_Eh, pianis berambut pirang?" _Suara Miriallia terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Cagalli mengangguk meski temannya itu tidak bisa melihat. Miriallia Haw merupakan anggota koran sekolah, dan itu artinya dia merupakan sumber yang baik untuk mencari tahu siapa pria itu. Miriallia suka memotret, itu sebabnya dia memilih masuk menjadi anggota koran sekolah. Meski kabarnya, ketua koran sekolah yang sekarang–Tolle Koenig yang setahun lebih tua dari mereka–naksir berat kepada Miriallia yang jelas-jelas sudah pacaran dengan Dearka Elsman. "Ya, apa kau tahu kira-kira siapa namanya?"

"_Huuuum, pianis pria berambut pirang. Tolong jangan katakan sang _Ice Queen _sekolah kita yang satu ini sedang meleleh akibat sang pria pirang?"_

Cagalli menepuk keningnya. Duh, kapan orang bisa berhenti memanggilnya _Ice Queen_? Hanya karena dia menolak tiga pria – dimana dua diantara merupakan pujaan sebagian besar anak perempuan di sekolah mereka? "Miriallia, aku mohon, berhenti bercanda dan bantu aku."

Suara tawa renyah Miriallia terdengar. "_Oke, oke. Sekolah kita hanya punya dua pianis, Nicol Amalfi dan aku sangat yakin jika rambutnya bukan pirang. Lagipula kau pasti mengenalnya, dia selalu mengikuti Athrun ke mana-mana._" Cagalli memutar matanya, dia tahu siapa Nicol. Sahabat masa kecil Athrun yang selalu _menempel _dengan Athrun, dengar-dengar para perempuan sangat iri dengan Nicol. "_Dan yang satu dia murid baru, baru pindah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Namanya Rey Za Burrel. Dan yup, aku rasa dia adalah pianis pirang misteriusmu."_

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oke, terima kasih Miriallia. Dan tolong, jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapa pun!"

"_Siap bos!_"

Cagalli tersenyum sebelum mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan Miriallia. Dia tahu Miriallia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa, itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara kepada Miriallia dibandingkan anggota koran sekolah yang lain. Dia menyalakan komputernya dan mengetikkan nama Rey Za Burrel, sebab nama itu tidak begitu asing di telinga Cagalli. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat mesin pencari memunculkan sekitar seribu hasil dari kata kunci nama Rey. Pantas saja namanya familier!

Dia adalah seorang pianis ternama di PLANT, tiga bulan yang lalu ayahnya, Rau Le Creuset yang juga seorang pianis meninggal dunia karena overdosis. Dia memutuskan pindah untuk tinggal bersama pamannya, Gilbert Durandal di Orb. Karir Rau mengalami penurunan setelah dia kehilangan istrinya, dia mulai memakai narkoba dan mabuk-mabukan. Untungnya seluruh berita buruk tentang ayahnya berhasil tenggelam berkat bakat Rey yang memukau, dia mendapat penghargaan sebagai pianis terbaik tiga tahun berturut-turut, Cagalli ingat ketika Rey pertama kali memenangkan penghargaan ini. Sebab Nicol kalah dan dia tidak berhenti bermuram durja untuk beberapa hari, dan Athrun selalu membicarakannya. Oh ya, pembicaraan hanya selalu berpusat di dunia Athrun, _yay..._. Rey juga mendapat penghargaan sebagai pianis muda yang berbakat dan dia pernah menjadi pendamping Lacus di sebuah konser setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan tentu saja, dia dipilih sebagai pianis tertampan ketika dia berusia lima belas tahun, dan mungkin tahun ini dia akan menang lagi, melihat tidak ada pianis yang lebih tampan darinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak otomatis dan dia melihat foto-foto Rey. Mulai dari saat Rey masih kecil, dia memegang sebuah piala sambil tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dia bermain piano bersama ayahnya, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Kecuali tentunya di foto saat pemakaman ayahnya. Duh, tentu saja! Tiba-tiba Cagalli teringat dengan wajah Rey yang dia lihat secara tidak sengaja di ruang musik, dia terlihat sedih. Bahkan lebih sedih dari foto ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Cagalli menyentuh layar komputernya, seolah ingin menyentuh pipi Rey. Ingin merasakan apakah pipi tersebut dingin atau hangat, kulitnya kasar atau lembut. Ketukan di pintu membuatnya terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari layar komputer. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Di antara Yuuna dengan ajakannya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama naik mobil, Shinn yang tidak pernah memakai atribut seragamnya dengan lengkap, dan percakapan satu arah Athrun tentang dunia kecilnya, Cagalli benar-benar butuh istirahat. Saat bel istirahat berdering, dia tidak mengira akan melihat Stellar, yang mendapatkan gelar _Snow Queen _(Cagalli sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mendapatkan gelar _Princess _dan terkesan dengan siapa pun yang memberikan gelar ini kepada keduanya. Mereka sama-sama 'Ratu Dingin' karena sikap dingin dan cueknya kepada para laki-laki) mendatangi sang _Ice Queen _– Cagalli di kelasnya. Beberapa orang bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi perang es yang akan berlangsung. Atau setidaknya mereka berharap begitu.

Karena mereka tahu, Cagalli dan Stellar berteman baik dan tidak mungkin akan terjadi pertengakaran di antara mereka. Karena hei, satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuat perempuan saling bertengkar adalah pria, dan pria adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benak duo ini. Selain itu, Cagalli dan Stellar bersinar di bidang yang beda. Cagalli di dunia politik (yah oke, jabatannya sekarang memang hanya ketua OSIS) dan pelajaran sementara Stellar adalah kapten tim basket putri dan perenang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki OIHS serta koki yang diakui keahliannya setelah memenangkan sebuah acara masak dua bulan silam. Mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda, sulit rasanya melihat dunia mereka betabrakan dan menyebabkan sebuah kiamat kecil di sekolah mereka. _Snow Queen _dan _Ice Queen _yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda saling bertarung? Tanda bahwa zaman es akan kembali datang.

Oleh karena itu, saat Stellar yang masih dalam balutan seragam tim basket dan berkeringat dan memasang wajah kesal mendatangi Cagalli, dia hanya bisa mengeritkan kening. "Stellar, ada apa?"

"Cagalli, aku tidak tahu kutukan macam apa yang mengutukmu, tapi jika kau dikejar-kejar oleh pria yang tidak bisa membedakan antara gadis berambut pirang pujaannya dengan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang, kau harus benar-benar mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu." katanya geram sambil melempar sebuah kotak cokelat yang bertuliskan.

'_For the love of my life, Cagalli. From Yuuna'_

Lunamaria yang duduk menyamping di depan Cagalli melihat kotak cokelat tersebut dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari duo Ratu Es. "Maaf." Cicitnya.

Tetapi Stellar akhirnya tertawa saat melihat wajah panik Cagalli–yang dia rasa penyebabnya adalah melihat dia mendatangi Cagalli–berubah menjadi jijik dan kesal setelah dia tahu apa yang membuat Stellar kesal. Gadis kelahiran 6 Januari itu menarik bangku di sebelah Cagalli dan duduk menghadap Cagalli. "Aku benar-benar turut berduka cita untukmu, Cagalli."

Lunamaria tertawa sekali lagi, dan Stellar ikut. "Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan Cagalli? Maksudku, kalian berdua berbeda, kecuali rambut kalian."

Cagalli mendengus. "Nampaknya untuk dia semua gadis berambut pirang itu aku," dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Lunamaria mengelus-elus kepala Cagalli.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lacus yang baru datang sambil membawa bekalnya dengan bingung dan prihatin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Cagalli, Lacus, Lunamaria, Stellar, dan Miriallia untuk menyantap bekal mereka bersama-sama. Meski ada yang tidak bisa ikut makan bersama, mereka tetap melakukan ritual kecil ini.

Stellar mengambil cokelat dari tangan Cagalli dan menlengkungkan badannya ke belakang untuk bisa melihat wajah Lacus. "Nampaknya salah satu penggemar terang-terangan Cagalli lupa bagaimana wajah idolanya dan mengira bahwa aku adalah sang pujaan hati." kata Stellar sinis, menghasilkan suara tawa dari Lunamaria dan dengusan kesal dari Cagalli.

Lacus tertawa geli dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di antara Stellar dan Lunamaria. "Mungkin dia sama seperti ayahnya, tidak mengerti sindiran, sarkasme dan penolakan halus yang dilontarkan oleh Cagalli?" Dia menaruh tempat bekalnya di atas meja Cagalli.

Pundak Stellar berguncang karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Lunamaria menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meredam tawa. Cagalli mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Setelah melihat Cagalli rileks, Lacus tersenyum.

"Hei, _ladies_, aku ketinggalan gosip apa?" tanya Miriallia yang baru tiba sambil memeluk empat minuman kaleng menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan satunya berada di bahu Stellar, karena kursi yang diduduki Stellar bagian belakangnya menghadap ke depan.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran tidak bisa membedakan antara aku dengan Cagalli," kata Stellar sambil menyerahkan kotak cokelat pembawa masalah itu kepada Miriallia.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Miriallia tertawa. "Kau tahu Cagalli, kau harus benar-benar mencari pacar agar pria macam Yuuna menjauhimu. Aku yakin hidupmu akan lebih damai."

Perut Cagalli langsung melilit begitu mendengar kata 'pacar' meluncur dari mulut Miriallia, tetapi dia berusaha untuk ikut tertawa agar temannya tidak menyadari perasaan mual yang muncul di perutnya. Dengan berasalan dia harus mengecek persiapan terakhir sebelum acara serah terima jabatan besok, Cagalli hanya mengambil beberapa kentang goreng yang dibawa Lunamaria dari rumahnya dan mengambil kaleng minuman soda yang dibeli oleh Miriallia.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan cokelat dari pujaan hatimu?" tanya Stellar sambil mengangkat kotak cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Buang, bakar, terserah kau." jawab Cagalli kesal, membuat empat sahabatnya tertawa bersamaan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tadinya dia memang ingin ke ruang OSIS, tapi saat melihat Athrun di ujung lorong ke arah ruang OSIS, Cagalli menggerakkan kakinya ke tangga di dekatnya yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok Rey, atau dia berpikir itu Rey karena rambut pirangnya yang panjang tengah memunggungi pintu masuk, dia hendak kembali ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Rey.

"Tidak bosan mengangguku, huh?"

Ya Tuhan, bahkan suaranya seseksi penampilannya...

Cagalli langsung panik. "Maaf, aku..."

"Lelah menghindari para pria yang tergila-gila padamu?" Rey sekarang menghadap Cagalli dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

Dia tertawa kesal. "Yah, begitulah."

Mungkin ini karena sinar matahari atau memang Rey memiliki senyum menawan? Senyum yang dia lihat sekarang beda dengan senyum-senyum dia lihat di foto Rey tadi malam saat dia mencari informasi tentang si pirang di internet. Senyum ini terlihat sedih, sementara di foto-foto tersebut terlihat... palsu. Kecuali jika Rey tengah memegang piala atau berpose dengan ayahnya. "Maaf aku menganggu permainanmu dua kali."

"Tidak masalah," Rey mengangkat bahu tanpa mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celananya. Hening beberapa saat hingga Rey terkekeh. "Kau boleh mendekat, aku tidak akan mengigit."

Dengan gugup Cagalli berjalan mendekat, dia ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar yang terbuat dari besi. "Permainanmu sangat bagus."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin."

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba Cagalli teringat. "Kau yang akan mengiringi Lacus menyanyikan mars sekolah kita saat acara serah terima jabatan anggota OSIS bukan?"

"Oh," alis Rey bertaut. "aku kira acara besok adalah serah terima jabatan untuk semua klub di sekolah ini."

"Ah, ya, maksudku begitu!" Cagalli menepuk keningnya. "Maaf, karena aku anggota OSIS..."

Rey tertawa pelan. "Aku mengerti. Dan ya, aku yang akan mengiringi Lacus."

"Kau sempat membuat Nicol mogok makan seharian, kau tahu itu." Cagalli tertawa. Dia ingat bagaimana paniknya Athrun saat memohon kepada dewan guru untuk memberikan posisi itu kepada Nicol, tetapi semua orang setuju bahwa Nicol sudah kehilangan sentuhannya sebagai pianis.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Jangan, kau memang dipilih karena kau lebih bagus."

"Aku dipuji dua kali olehmu, semoga aku tidak membuat pacarmu cemburu."

Cagalli merengut. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Rey berjalan meninggalkan Cagalli.

Dan saat itu sesuatu terlintas dalam benak Cagalli. Sebuah ide gila, tapi dia harap bisa menolongnya untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Dia sudah frustasi, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk kehilangan akal,dan dia tidak mau kehilangan akal hanya karena tiga pria yang tidak mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai siapa pun di antara mereka. Dia menahan pergelangan Rey, membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. Sebelum Rey bertanya, Cagalli sudah mendahuluinya. "Maukah kau pura-pura menjadi kekasihku?"

Cagalli sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dihentikan, semoga Rey tidak mengiranya sebagai orang aneh.

Butuh waktu dua menit penuh bagi Rey untuk memproses pertanyaan Cagalli barusan. "Apa maksudmu? Pura-pura menjadi kekasihmu?"

Cagalli menghela napas frustasi. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat mereka berhenti mengejar-ngejarku."

"Dan menurutmu," Rey melepaskan tangan Cagalli dari pergelangan tangannya. "dengan memintaku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu adalah caranya?"

"_Well, yeah_ karena mereka tampaknya tidak mengerti dengan penolakan tersembunyi dan terang-terangan yang aku ucapkan kepada mereka," Cagalli memutar matanya. "Aku mohon..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, baru kali ini dia memohon kepada orang selain keluarganya, terlebih lagi ini adalah orang asing.

Rey berusaha menahan tawa, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Cagalli sangat depresi untuk mengusir pria-pria itu sampai-sampai dia harus meminta orang yang baru dia kenal untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dia tersenyum tulus meski hanya sedetik. "Baiklah." Tidak ada salahnya kan menolong seseorang yang kesusahan? Rey memang bukan ksatria dengan baju zirah dan memiliki kuda putih, tapi dia tahu bagaimana bersikap layaknya seorang ksatria.

Rasanya seperti beban yang berada di pundak Cagalli menghilang begitu Rey setuju. Senyumnya terlihat bahagia, lega, tulus. Dan Rey langsung mengingat apakah dia pernah melihat senyum seindah itu sebelumnya? Atau apakah sang pemilik senyum tahu bahwa dia bisa membuat senyum seindah itu?

"Syukurlah, terima kasih! Oh, uh, kapan kita mulai? Kau tahu, pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok?"Alis Cagalli naik sebelah. Oh, briliant! Kapan lagi waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan hubungan palsu mereka selain momen di mana seluruh pasang mata dan telinga di sekolah ini tertuju ke satu fokus, panggung tempat serah terima jabatan? Rey tersenyum seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Cagalli yang memahami alasan Rey memilih besok untuk memulai sandiwara mereka. "Baikah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, _sayang_..."

Cagalli tertawa saat mendengar Rey mengucapkan sayang. Dia mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia bertanya. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku bosan, dan rasanya dengan pura-pura menjadi kekasihmu bisa memberiku hiburan yang menyenangkan," Rey mengangkat bahunya. Seharusnya Cagalli tersinggung karena dirinya dijadikan bahan hiburan, tapi rasa lelah berhasil mengubur jauh-jauh perasaan kesalnya. Dia tidak peduli selama dia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Athrun, Shinn dan Yuuna.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih kepadaku setelah tiga pria itu benar-benar meninggalkanmu dengan damai," kata Rey. Dia melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan.

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi!" teriak Cagalli. "Aku Cagalli!"

"Rey." balasnya tanpa melirik atau berhenti berjalan.

Cagalli tidak sabar menanti hari esok untuk tiba. Seluruh kesal Cagalli hari ini seolah menguap setelah dia menemukan solusi masalah tersebut.

Rey Za Burrel adalah solusinya.

Yah, dia berharap keputusan ini tepat. Maksudnya, sesusah apa sih bersandiwara menjadi orang yang sedang kasmaran? Iya kan? Selama tidak benar-benar tumbuh perasaan di antara mereka,Cagalli yaki sandiwara ini akan menjadi yang terbaik yang pernah dia mainkan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act III : The Drama**

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dari malam sebelumnya Cagalli tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara Rey akan mengungkapkan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka telah berpacaran? Bagi beberapa orang mungkin waktu sebulan akan dinilai terlalu cepat, bahkan Cagalli saja baru tahu Rey Za Burrel satu sekolah dengannya beberapa hari silam! Dia terus bertanya kepada Rey melalui SMS, ya setelah Rey setuju untuk pura-pura menjadi pacar Cagalli mereka bertukar nomor telepon dan saling bertukar informasi-informasi dasar mengenai masing-masing. Sebab akan lucu bukan jika kau tidak tahu apa warna favorit pasanganmu. Meski bagi Cagalli itu MEMANG tidak penting, Rey mengatakan hal itu penting demi kelancaran sandiwara mereka. Oh _well, _Cagalli setuju-setuju saja.

Dalam waktu dua hari dia sudah mengetahui segala hal-hal dasar tentang Rey: warna favoritnya adalah abu-abu dan oranye, dia mulai bermain piano dari usia tiga tahun, makanan favoritnya adalah _lasagna _dan pie apel. Dia suka mencelupkan roti dan biskutnya ke dalam susu cokelat, dan dia selalu minum susu cokelat dengan _topping cinnamon_ di atasnya. Dia hobi memasak, tetapi ragu dengan kemampuannya. Jadi dia memasak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, dia mulai minum kopi tanpa gula. Dia pencinta hewan, tetapi semenjak kematian Siberian Husky miliknya–Phantom–empat tahun silam, Rey belum pernah memelihara hewan lagi. Dia suka membaca semua jenis buku dan suka menonton film. Dia belum bisa menciptakan lagunya sendiri, oleh sebab itu terkadang dia frustasi, tetapi ayahnya mengatakan bahwa terkadang tidak semua orang bisa menciptakan lagu sendiri, mungkin Rey adalah salah satunya. Buah favoritnya setelah apel dan jeruk.

Lahir tanggal 27 September, sama seperti ayahnya. Dulu, ibunya memang sengaja melahirkan Rey pada tanggal itu agar dia bisa merayakan ulang tahun dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya pada hari yang sama. Ibunya meninggal ketika dia berusia enam tahun, saat beliau meninggal dia menggenggam bunga Edelweiss, bunga favoritnya. Semenjak itu ayahnya mulai sering melamun dan minum-minum. Dan Rey mengungkapkan fakta yang mengejutkan, ayahnya sering memukulinya ketika mabuk. Setelah memukulinya habis-habisan, dia akan menangis dan meminta maaf.

"_Kenapa kau menelepon segala?_" Rey tidak menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

Cagalli berusaha menahan tangisnya, tetapi tidak sanggup. Sambil terisak dia mengatakan. "Aku tidak tahu mengenai ayahmu..."

Tawa dingin Rey terdengar dari ujung telepon. "_Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, tidak ada yang tahu bahkan pamanku sendiri. Aku..._" Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum terdengar embusan napas Rey yang sedari tadi dia tahan, "_tidak ingin merusak reputasi ayaku._"

"Oh, Rey..."

Rey tertawa, kali ini tawanya sedikit senang. "_Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang dan bersiap-siap untuk hari besar besok."_

"Yeah, kau benar... Selamat malam, Rey..."

"_Ya, selamat malam Cagalli. Mimpi indah..._"

Cagalli menatap layar _smartphone _miliknya sampai layarnya menghitam, tidak ada yang pernah mengucapkan mimpi indah kepadanya selain keluarganya. Bahkan tiga pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya saja tidak pernah mengucapkannya! Baik via SMS atau telepon, dan ini, Rey, orang yang baru dia kenal kurang lebih sepuluh hari, orang yang akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya telah mengucapkannya. Dan saat dia mengucapkannya, seolah dia sudah biasa mengatakan mimpi indah kepada Cagalli. Tanpa disadari senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Cagalli hingga dia tertidur pulas...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yang jadi masalah utama adalah, Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap seperti orang yang jatuh cinta! Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang, ya dia memang mencintai keluarganya. Tapi semua itu terjadi secara alami, dia tumbuh besar bersama mereka. Dan sekarang, bagaimana dia harus bersikap di hadapan semua orang? Menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar cinta kepada Rey? Dia tidak bisa akting, tapi dia memang sudah terbiasa tampil di depan umum. Yah, salah satu resiko menjadi anak miliarder, selalu menjadi sorotan. Tapi tampil di depan publik tanpa menunjukkan emosi sangat berbeda dengan tampil penuh dengan cinta di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Cagalli berharap keputusannya meminta Rey berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya bukan sebuah keputusan yang salah.

Paginya dia melihat Rey, tetapi tidak ada yang berbeda dari sang pianis. Dia terlihat serius latihan dan sangat sopan dengan Lacus. Mereka terkadang mengenang saat mereka berduet bersama dalam pembukaan olimpiade, ketika Cagalli datang untuk menginspeksi seluruh persiapan, mata mereka bertemu, dan Rey berkedip kepadanya! Cagalli harus menahan senyumnya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dia berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka barusan. Karena acara ini berlangsung setelah jam sekolah, semua murid masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Yang berbeda ada yang menggunakan _make-up¸_Cagalli memutar bola matanya, untuk apa dandan segala? Toh hanya acara serah terima jabatan.

Rey dan Lacus hanya akan berada di panggung saat pembukaan dan penutupan acara untuk menyanyikan mars sekolah mereka. OSIS adalah organisasi terakhir, dan Cagalli benar-benar gugup di belakang panggung. Saking gugupnya dia tidak sadar Yzak, sang kapten _soft ball _OIHS menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang, Cagalli. Ini hanya serah terima jabatan."

Cagalli loncat, ya benar-benar terloncat beberapa langkah ke depan dan nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Yzak yang melihatnya tertawa. "Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!" desis Cagalli. Dia bukan tegang karena acara serah terima jabatannya. Tapi karena hal lain. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang akan naik dan menerima jabatan. Setelah mengendalikan diri, dia bersiap-siap mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia naik ke atas panggung dengan anggun dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, untuk acara serah terima jabatan.

Ketika Rey dan Lacus kembali ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan mars sekolah mereka, Cagalli nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena dia berdiri di dekat Rey sementara Lacus berdiri jauh di depan panggung. Lagu selesai berkumandang, semua bertepuk tangan, membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih, saat kaki mulai melangkah turun, saat itulah Cagalli merasakan sebuah tangan kuat melingkar di pinggulnya, memutar tubuhnya hingga dia berhadapan dengan si pemilik tangan. Tiba-tiba Cagalli lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di iris mata Rey, pria itu tersenyum. "Selamat, Cagalli. Aku bangga kepadamu."

Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, semua terlalu cepat untuk dicerna. Tetapi dia ingat sebuah bibir lembut menempel di bibirnya. Sorak sorai, teriakan kecewa, tidak percaya dan entah gumamam tidak jelas dari orang-orang di dalam aula menggema, tapi semua itu hanya terdengar seperti dengungan lebah di telinga Cagalli. Sebab Cagalli memfokuskan seluruh indra yang dia miliki kepada sosok di hadapannya. Hidungnya menghirup seluruh aroma yang dikeluarkan tubuh Rey, khas dirinya dengan sedikit sentuhan jeruk, matanya tertutup rapat, tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Rey, telinganya hanya mendengarkan suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir Rey dan juga bibirnya, dan lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir Rey. Dia ingin merasakan bagian dalam bibir yang telah membuat kepalanya pusing ini. Tetapi Rey tidak mengizinkannya dan malah tertawa, dia bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Rey di bibirnya. Dengan berat hati Cagalli membiarkan Rey melepaskan ciumannya, napas mereka berdua terengah-engah, pipi mereka memerah. Rey menempelkan keningnya ke kening Cagalli kemudian berbisik.

"Bagaiamana? Pembukaan yang spektakuler bukan?"

Cagalli menyeringai. "Sangat."

Seorang guru terpaksa memaksa Rey dan Cagalli turun dari panggung, sementara para penonton berteriak kecewa. Cagalli yang akhirnya sadar bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk bersandiwara langsung pura-pura malu dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Rey, sementara pria itu meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kekasihnya dengan suara yang malu-malu. Oh, mereka sungguh hebat! Reverend Sensei yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi saja sampai salah tingkah melihat kelakukan pasangan ini. Ketika mereka turun dari panggung, Cagalli bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tiga pria yang memperebutkannya. Dalam hati Cagalli berteriak:_ AKHIRNYA!_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan kepada kami, nona." Uzumi melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga. Wajahnya kaku, terang saja setelah melihat aksi kecil yang dilakukan oleh putrinya setelah menerima jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS barusan. Oh ya, orang tua diperbolehkan untuk melihat upacara serah terima jabatan tersebut.

Cagalli yang sedang di'interogasi' duduk di _single chair _sementara Kira dan Caridad duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di sebelah kanan Cagalli. "Dad, ayolah! Aku sudah katakan berhenti mencampuri kehidupan–"

"Kau berciuman di depan ratusan orang, Cagalli!" Uzumi memotong ucapan anaknya. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika saja kau tidak melakukannya!"

"Uzumi..." Caridad berusaha meredam emosi suaminya.

Cagalli tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya, tidak mendengarkan teriakan Uzumi. Sementara Kira tertawa pelan. "Dad, biarkan saja Cagalli. Aku rasa itu salah satu caranya untuk membuat Athrun, Yuuna dan Shinn menjauhinya. Sekalian memberi tahu kita bahwa dia masih tertarik dengan laki-laki," Kira menoleh ke ibunya dan tersenyum nakal. "dan dia sudah punya pacar."

Uzumi menghela napas. "Tapi dia..."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menghadapi skandal, Uzumi." kata Caridad lembut.

"Kali ini bukan aku yang menghadapi skandal, Caridad," Uzumi menggeleng. "tapi putri kita."

Pintu kamarnya dia banting dengan keras. Cagalli bersandar beberapa saat di pintunya hingga dia tidak tahan lagi, mengeluarkan tawa yang sedari tadi dia tahan semenjak Rey mengantarnya ke parkiran mobil di mana seluruh anggota keluarga Cagalli menantinya. Sebagai penutup dari drama hari ini, Rey mengecup pipi Cagalli. Ah, tidak buruk untuk pembukaan sandiwara ini. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya dan langsung mengirim pesan ke Rey.

_**Aku penasaran dengan reaksi yang lain besok...**_

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi sambil menunggu jawaban dari Rey, dan keputusannya benar karena Rey baru membalas pesannya setelah dia selesai mandi. Sebetulnya ada puluhan SMS dari teman-temannya yang meminta penjelasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Rey, tetapi dia memutusan untuk menjawabnya belakangan.

**Apa aku harus menjemputmu untuk tambah meyakinkan yang lain?**

_**Ya**_

**Oke, sampai besok. Mimpi indah Cagalli**

Cagalli tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika dirinya memiliki bakat untuk berakting. Apalagi ini berakting sebagai orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ternyata sebuah ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa manusia akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang dia miliki jika terpojok itu memang benar. Dan Cagalli benar-benar telah terpojok, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Hingga Rey muncul dalam hidupnya. Dan Rey berhasil membuat Cagalli mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membela diri.

Ya, dia mempertanyakan motif Rey. Tetapi selama itu tidak membahayakan dirinya, kenapa dia harus khawatir? Setelah membalas pesan dari Rey, Cagalli mematika lampu kamarnya dan duduk di ujung kasurnya. Dia melihat beberapa SMS, dan memutuskan untuk menjawab SMS dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga tiga pria yang meminta penjelasan mengenai kejadian tadi sore.

**Cagalli, apa-apaan itu barusan?!**

Itu SMS dari Stellar, jika dia ingat baik-baik SMS ini dikirim semenit setelah Cagalli turun dari panggung, karena dia ingat suara Dearka yang merupakan kaptem tim basket OIHS mengatakan bahwa saat itu baru jam lima lewat dua puluh, terlalu siang untuk membunuh orang. Dia mengejek Athrun, sebab dia melihat bagaimana kesal dan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh setelah Cagalli dan Rey melakukan drama kecil mereka. SMS dari Stellar masuk jam 5.21.

_**Uh, aku berciuman dengan Rey :p?**_

Kemudian dia membaca SMS dari Lunamaria.

**Cagalli, aku baru tahu kalau punya selera untuk cowok pirang...**

_**Hahahah ;)**_

SMS dari Lacus adalah yang selanjutnya.

**Cagalli, kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Rey...**

_**Uh, yah, aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian...**_

Dan SMS dari Miriallia adalah yang terakhir. Oh, Stellar sudah membalas. Mungkin setelah membalas SMS Stellar dia akan langsung tidur.

**Sebelas hari yang lalu kau baru saja menanyakan kepadaku tentang Rey, dan sekarang aku melihat kalian berdua ciuman! Apa maksudnya Cagalli?**

_**Uuuuh, aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kalian?**_

Sebetulnya dia bosan mengatakan itu, tapi dia harus memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik. Mungkin dia juga harus bertukar pendapat dengan Rey, agar jawaban mereka sama. Sebentar, bukannya kalau jawaban mereka sama akan terasa aneh? Akhirnya Cagalli menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya kepada Rey terlebih dulu, sampai saat ini, jawaban yang akan ia berikan adalah ingin memberi kejutan. Dia langsung membaca SMS terbaru dari Stellar.

**Kapan kalian pacaran?**

Sial, rutuk Cagalli dalam hati. Dia belum membahas masalah ini dengan Rey, tapi kemudian dia berpikir sejenak untuk menemukan jawaban yang cocok.

_**Sekitar seminggu yang lalu...**_

Secara teknis itu memang betul, dia bertanya kepada Rey untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarnya seminggu silam. Dengan cepat otaknya bekerja untuk membuat skenario mengenai bagaimana pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Rey, bagaimana dia jatuh cinta kepadanya dan bagaimana Rey mengungkapkan perasaannya. Nampaknya niat Cagalli untuk tidur lebih awal tidak terlaksana. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menggeram marah dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di keningnya, dia masih bisa merasakan panas tubuh Rey melalui keningnya, melalui tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat seolah hidup dan mati mereka dipertaruhkan. Hingga saat ini Cagalli salut dengan para artis yang selalu berhasil memerankan peran pasangan tetapi tidak mempengaruhi kehidupan asli mereka. Atau, benarkah begitu?

Yah, apa pedulinya dengan artis-artis itu? Lebih baik sekarang Cagalli memikirkan kondisinya sendiri. Dia mulai membayangkan cerita yang tidak begitu palsu juga mengenai hubungannya dengan Rey...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act IV : The Story**

"_Apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah melihatku di ruang musik?"_ Suara Rey menggema di ujung telepon.

Ugh, Cagalli lupa bahwa imajinasi bukan keahliannya. Oleh karena itu bayangannya tentang pertemuan Rey tidak bisa lebih dari apa yang dia alami secara nyata. "Ya, aku uhhh, tidak tahu harus membayangkan apa lagi. Maksudku, kita harus memiliki cerita..."

Suara tawa Rey terdengar. _"Oke, tunggu. Aku akan membuat sebuah cerita, yang semoga sesuai dengan seleramu. Akan aku kirim lewat SMS sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi. Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Cagalli. Sekarang sudah malam._"

"Oke," ada jeda cukup lama. "terima kasih Rey."

"_Sama-sama. Dan mimpi indah, Cagalli. Sampai jumpa besok."_

Suara telepon dimatikan menggema di telinga Cagalli. Dia melirik jam digital di meja dekat kasurnya, sudah jam sepuluh. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Cagalli mengikuti saran pacar bohong-bohongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Shinn Asuka, berapa kali harus aku katakan, pakai atribut seragammu!" Teriakan seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang menghentikan seorang murid pria berambut hitam._

"_Apa, Cagalli?" tanya murid yang nampaknya bernama Shinn itu dengan nada ketus._

"_Ke mana dasimu? Dan kenapa seragammu tidak dimasukkan!" Cagalli mengambil tas hitam Shinn dan mengambil dasi dari sana, seolah dia tahu bahwa Shinn selalu membawa dasi hanya saja enggan memakainya. Sambil menggerutu Cagalli memakaikan dasi Shinn dan memerintahkan dia untuk membenarkan pakaiannya._

_Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Shinn."Kita seperti pasangan suami-istri huh?"_

_Cagalli memukul kepala Shinn menggunakan buku yang digulung berbentuk seperti tabung. "Jangan ngawur, kau adalah sahabatku! Cepat masuk sana!"_

_Seorang pria berambut pirang tertawa di belakang Cagalli, sedangkan Shinn mendelik marah. "Kau memang cocok menjadi ketua OSIS, Cagalli..."_

_Cagalli menoleh ke pria pirang yang masih terkekej itu. "__Heine__ Senpai..."_

"_Hei, itu sebuah pujian."_

_Mau tidak mau Cagalli tersenyum, tetapi dia mengetahui bahwa tidak jauh darinya ada satu lagi pria pirang yang melihatnya tersenyum._

Mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, dia ingat kejadian hari itu. Sebab malamnya dia memberikan koleksi kartu Strike Freedom GUNDAM miliknya kepada Kira sebab kakak telah mengusir Yuuna yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan menghancurkan kamera digital yang selalu dibawa-bawa Yuuna. Yang tentu saja dibuat sedemikian rupa Kira tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kejadian itu terjadi empat puluh dua hari silam. Yang Cagalli baca di pesan dari Rey adalah sebagian dari cerita yang akan mereka setujui sebagai kisah cinta mereka, itu tadi adalah bagian 'ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya...' dari sudut pandang Rey.

Dia lanjut membaca pesan tersebut dengan rasa penasaran, cerita seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Rey.

"_Ugh, Yuuuuuunaaaaaa!" Teriakan frustasi Cagalli menggema di pinggir lapangan. Kelas 1-3 baru saja selesai melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga, dan Cagalli emosi karena botol minum yang dia bawa nampaknya entah bagaimana caranya telah ditukar oleh salah satu pria yang berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati Cagalli._

_Lunamaria menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa ketika melihat ada foto Cagalli di botol minum tersebut. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi model botol minum, Cagalli."_

"_ARGH!" Cagalli merobek-robek fotonya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Dia jadi merinding sendiri, berapa banyak Yuuna memiliki fotonya? Apakah foto itu ia pajang di kamarnya? Sebelum tidur Yuuna akan menciumnya, dan, ugh, yuck! Karena kehausan, dia berjalan ke arah keran untuk minum dari sana, tapi sialnya keran sedang rusak._

"_Bagus." Gerutu Cagalli._

_Tiba-tiba pipinya menjadi dingin, dia melirik ke kanan, dan melihat ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang menempelkan sebuah kaleng soda ke pipi Cagalli. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah murid tersebut karena dia berdiri menyampingi Cagalli dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya. Dengan kikuk dia mengambil kaleng tersebut. "Uh, terima kasih..."_

_Murid pria itu hanya meminum minuman kalengnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa._

Cagalli ingat, itu tiga hari setelah kejadian dengan Shinn. Semakin lama Cagalli semakin bingung, semua ini fakta. Apa maksud Rey? Dia sebetulnya tergoda untuk bertanya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk membaca cerita Rey sampai selesai.

_Hujan turun tanpa ampun dari siang hari, halilintar tidak lelah untuk menggelegar beberapa kali. Angin membuat air hujan semakin menari dengan liar ke kiri dan kanan. Ramalan cuaca untuk kali ini agak sedikit meleset, ya memang benar hari ini hujan. Atau lebih tepatnya BADAI. Para murid berdoa semoga badai cepat berhenti, sebab walau mereka menerobos badai menggunakan payung, rasanya hanya akan buang-buang energi, waktu dan payung saja. Ada beberapa dahan pohon yang tumbang, yang besar terjatuh, sementara ranting ikut menari bersama air hujan dalam irama angin besar._

_Cagalli terjebak di perpustakaan dengan Nicol dan Athrun. Ugh, Cagalli merasa seperti obat nyamuk di sini. Percakapan lebih didominasi oleh Nicol dan Athrun, sementara Cagalli sibuk membaca sebuah novel. Ya, otaknya sudah lelah menelan ilmu pelajaran dan sosial, dia butuh pengalihan perhatian, jika perlu berpetualang ke dunia lain. _

"_Ya tapi aku lebih baik darinya! Kenapa dia yang dipilih?" rengek Nicol dengan wajah memelas. Ternyata dia masih membicarakan tentang kegalalannya dalam pemilihan pianis yang akan mengiringi Lacus menyanyi saat serah terima jabatan nanti._

_Cagalli menghela napas. "Karena kau sudah tidak bermain sebagus dulu lagi, Nicol."_

"_Apa? Memangnya kau mengerti apa tentang musik, Cagalli?!" teriak Nicol kesal._

"_Nicol..." Athrun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya._

"_Nah, bisa kau bayangkan? Aku saja yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang musik tahu bahwa kau sudah kehilangan sentuhanmu, Nicol. Apalagi mereka yang mededikasikan hidupnya di bidang musik..." Cagalli berdiri. "Maaf, aku harus pergi..."_

_Cagalli bisa mendengar Athrun berusaha menenangkan Nicol, dan itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus senang. Jika seandainya Athrun benar-benar menyukainya, pasti dia akan mengejarnya bukan? Oh, mungkin karena Nicol sedang marah. Yah, bagaimana pun juga teman adalah yang pertama. Saat Cagalli melihat sebuah _post-it _menempel di loker sepatunya, dia hanya bisa mengeritkan kening. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya tertulis..._

'_Terima kasih...'_

Tangan kanan Cagalli kehilangan kekuatan untuk memegang _smartphone _berwarna hitam tersebut sehingga benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut terjatuh di kasur, sementara pemilik benda yang dimaksud hanya terbengong dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu? Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Nicol karena sehari setelahnya Athrun tidak mengikuti Cagalli ke mana-mana seperti anak anjing hilang, sebab Athrun sibuk menghibur Nicol.

Semua yang ditulis Rey, fakta... Apa jangan-jangan? Tidak, tidak. Pria itu jelas tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, lantas semua ini. Dengan gemetaran Cagalli menulis SMS kepada Rey.

_**Jadi itu kau yang menulisnya?**_

**Ya. Semua yang aku tulis itu fakta, drama yang sesungguhnya setelah itu..**

_**Rey, apa maksud semua ini...? Fakta...**_

**Kita hanya memberikan cerita, Cagalli. Biarkan orang lain yang menilainya...**

Belum sempat Cagalli menjawab SMS Rey, Kira sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dia belum mandi! Satu jam dia habiskan membayangkan cerita Rey mengenai awal mula mereka bertemu, dan Cagalli merasa bahwa apa yang ditulis Rey terasa familier. Sehingga dia melihat kembali koleksi ingatannya, dan saat itu dia ingat. Apa yang ditulis Rey adalah kenyataan. Sebuah perasaan melitit di perutnya, membuat dirinya menjadi tidak nyaman, membuat permainan ini menjadi bahaya.

Sebab sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada perlahan mulai hadir dan berusaha untuk menguasai seluruh sudut hati Cagalli...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rey menunggu Cagalli di stasiun kereta api, dia tidak mengizinkan Rey untuk mendekati rumahnya. Paling tidak belum sampai dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan keluarganya mengenai hubungan mereka. Dia sempat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Cagalli memilih untuk naik kereta daripada naik mobil bersama ayahnya, nampaknya penilaian Rey memang benar...

Tentu saja apa yang dia kirim kepada Cagalli adalah fakta. Semenjak hari pertama melihat Cagalli, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Tetapi Rey menjauh dari Cagalli karena dia tahu tentang tiga pria yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Rey tidak mau membuat kondisi runyam. Itu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk membantu Cagalli dengan pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dia melakukan semua ini hanya karena memang ingin menolong Cagalli. Dia heran kenapa pria-pria itu tidak mundur, apa mereka tidak mengerti kata 'tidak'? Atau tidak mau mundur layaknya seorang pria sejati setelah perempuan tersebut menolaknya? Malu takut dikalahkan oleh saingannya? _Well, _sekarang tiga pria itu bisa bernapas lega karena yang mengalahkan mereka bukan para pesaing.

Selama dia bisa menjaga agar tidak ada perasaan yang tumbuh dalam sandiwara ini, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah Cagalli tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi. Dan hei, sesulit apa untuk tidak jatuh cinta? Rey sudah menutup hatinya dengan rapat, butuh waktu lama untuk membukanya lagi. Dan dia yakin, sandiwara ini tidak akan bertahan selama itu...

_Sudah dua minggu semenjak Rey pindah ke Orb, keadaan tidak begitu menyenangkan memang. Dia masih bersedih atas kematian ayahnya, tetapi Gilbert – pamannya meminta Rey untuk berhenti bersedih dan memulai kehidupannya. Itulah sebabnya dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi pengiring Lacus Clyne untuk tampil di acara serah terima jabatan, paling tidak dia kembali menemukan secercah cahaya dalam kehidupannya. Paling tidak dia bisa menyalurkan seluruh emosinya ke dalam lagu yang akan dia mainkan nanti. Oh sebentar, rasanya tidak ada mars sekolah yang bernuansa sedih._

_Dia terpaksa menjual piano ayahnya demi membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya yang banyak. Saat piano tersebut terjual dengan harga yang cukup tinggi, Rey dipaksa membuang rasa sentimennya dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sebuah benda, yang telah bersama melewati seluruh badai kehidupannya, saksi bisu ayahnya yang menangis setelah kehilangan istrinya, saksi bisu ketika Rau memukulinya sampai babak belur. Semua itu tidak hilang dan terjual, semua kenangan yang dibagi Rey dengan piano itu tetap ada di bagian belakang kenangannya yang berusaha dia tutup dengan berbagai cara. Membendung agar kenangan itu tidak muncul lagi, kalau perlu menghilang dari selamanya._

_Hari pertama Rey latihan di ruang musik, Lacus hanya bisa latihan selama setengah jam karena dia harus pulang secepatnya. Sebetulnya tanpa perlu latihan Rey tahu bahwa Lacus bisa tampil memukau seperti biasanya, jadi dua puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol._

_Matahari sore nyaris pergi dari langit, meninggalkan jejak oranye di langit yang mulai menghitam. Rey masih memainkan piano di ruang musik, belum ada pengumuman agar para murid segera pulang, jadi dia masih aman. Hingga suara pintu ruang musik terbuka, dan sosok itu muncul. Gadis berambut pirang yang dia kenal sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha, Dia nampaknya ingin bicara sesuatu, mungkin ingin mengingatkan Rey bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya sekolah ditutup dan semua murid harus pulang. Tanpa mendengarkan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin diucapkan oleh Cagalli, Rey sudah berdiri._

_Esoknya hal itu terjadi lagi, sang gadis yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari muncul. Sebelum Rey sempat bergerak, dia berkata._

"_Permainanmu sangat bagus."_

_Mau tidak mau Rey memberikan senyum sekilas. "Terima kasih... Apa kau mau me-_request _lagu?"_

_Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Apa aku harus membayar?"_

"_Cukup dengan senyummu..."_

Cgalli tertegun, jadi dari sini fiksi mulai masuk ke dalam cerita mereka. Dia harus menahan tawa saat membacanya, karena dia tahu bahwa bukan itu yang terjadi. Cagalli menanamkan versi yang ini dan menyimpan kenangan aslinya hanya untuk konsumsi pribadinya. Dan ketika itu dia melihat sosok berambut pirang tengah bersandar di tembok, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi itu pacarmu?" Suara Kira dari belakang Cagalli mengejutkannya. Dia lupa hari ini Lacus tidak masuk sekolah karena harus mengurus persiapan untuk tur album barunya, dengar-dengar dia akan meminta Rey untuk menjadi pianisnya dalam tur ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Nicol marah, lagi. Tapi bagaimana pun juga keputusan Lacus memang tepat, sebab dia memang berkolaborasi dengan Rey di salah satu lagu dari album baru.

"Ya, tolong jangan makan dia hidup-hidup, Kira." Cagalli memperingatkan kakaknya ketika dia berjalan mendekati pacar pura-pura Cagalli. Dia menelan ludahnya, berharap Rey tidak akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Kira. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari cengkraman Kira?

Wajah rileks Rey menghilang saat dia melihat Kira berjalan ke arahnya sementara Cagalli berdiri di belakang. O oh, sang kakak terlihat sangat serius. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk 'pembicaraan-antara-kakak-dengan-pacar-adiknya', Rey berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa kau serius dengan adikku?" tanya Kira tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tiga minggu jika kau tidak menghitung dua minggu yang kami lalui hanya dengan saling tatap dari kejauhan."

"Dan kapan kalian mulai pacaran?"

"Sepuluh hari sebelum serah terima jabatan." Cagalli sudah memberi tahu Rey bahwa dia telah terlanjur mengatakan kepada Stellar bahwa mereka mulai berpacaran sebelas hari yang lalu.

"Jika kau melukai adikku..."

"Tenang, melukai Cagalli adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiranku. Jika aku melakukannya, kau boleh membalasnya sepuluh kali, seratus kali sampai kau puas."

Kira menatap Rey dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh seandainya tatapan memang bisa membunuh orang. Tetapi Rey tidak takut, dia balas menatap. "Tetapi jika tidak, kau berhutang maaf karena telah menuduhku." Dia berjalan ke arah Cagalli.

"Kau gila," bisik Cagalli setelah Rey berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Rey hanya tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya. "Semenjak aku setuju menjadi pacarmu, aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Dalam cara yang baik." Cagalli hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan padamu," Rey mengambil handphone _flip_ dari kantongnya, "aku mendapat tiga ratus pesan dalam semalam." ia tertawa. "Aku rasa itu sebuah rekor." Cagalli ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Rey menghentikannya. "Aku tahu masalah macam apa yang akan aku dapatkan, Cagalli. Aku sudah siap."

Rey berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa teman seperjalanannya terdiam beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Tidak, seharusnya perasaan ini tidak boleh muncul. Ini hanya drama, tidak boleh ada perasaan asli dalam sebuah drama. Ugh, belum ada dua puluh empat jam mereka berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, Cagalli sudah mulai kehilangan kendali atas perasannya.

Ternyata Rey sadar bahwa dia hanya berjalan sendiri selama semenit penuh, dia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Cagalli dengan bingung dan alis bertaut. "Ada apa?"

Cagalli menggeleng dan menyusul Rey. Keduanya berjalan bersama ke sekolah, saling membantu mempersiapkan mental untuk apa pun yang menunggu mereka di sekolah nanti.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act V : Fight, (For) Love!**

Hidup Rey tidak akan mudah sekarang, tidak semenjak dia mencium Cagalli di acara serah terima jabatan. Hidup mereka berdua tidak akan sama lagi. Cagalli mengatakan bahwa dari kemarin malam hingga tadi pagi banyak wartawan yang bergerombol di depan rumahnya, sehingga dia harus keluar dari pintu belakang. Sama seperti Rey, tapi paling tidak Cagalli tidak perlu berlari dan memasuki perkarangan orang, tidak lupa meloncati tembok rumah orang untuk menghindar dari wartawan.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika dia melihat puluhan tatapan seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup hanya pembukaan hari ini, dia tahu itu. Dan sekarang dia terbukti benar, pintu lokernya, uh, tidak ada di tempat. Untunglah Rey tidak menyimpan apa-apa di dalam lokernya, sehingga itu bukan masalah besar.

"Rey..." Cagalli menyentuh lengan Rey yang masih terbengong melihat lokernya yang telanjang tanpa pintu. Jika menghancurkan properti sekolah bisa semudah ini, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku rasa ada seseorang yang _iri_," dia memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata 'iri', "karena kita sudah resmi menunjukkan hubungan kita."

Cagalli ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Rey menghentikannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Rey tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti."

Rey hanya berjalan menjauh darinya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungan mereka secara berlebihan di depan umum. Toh apa yang mereka lakukan saat serah terima jabatan sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa Cagalli Yula Athha sudah tidak lajang lagi. Sebentar...

Itu ciuman pertamaku! Cagalli menjerit dalam hati. Dia membiarkan seorang pria yang berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya untuk mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya dia marah, seharusnya dia _sangat _marah! Tetapi ketika dia mengenang momen itu lagi, perasaan aneh muncul dan dalam sekejap amarah yang dia rasakan menghilang. Digantikan sebuah perasaan yang sangat asing tetapi pada saat bersamaan terasa begitu familier bagi Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seminggu setelah pembukaan 'drama' Cagalli dan Rey, tidak ada kejadian yang aneh atau mengerikan. Athrun sempat mendatanginya dan mengatakan jika memang ini keputusannya maka dia akan mundur, Yuuna hanya menangis dan pergi begitu saja sementara Shinn hanya menatap Cagalli dari kejauhan. Dia tidak pernah mengerti Shinn, dia hanya berharap pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Untuk membuat semua orang percaya mengenai hubungan mereka, pasangan baru ini memutuskan untuk pergi kencan di akhir pekan. Yang tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Diluar dugaan, Cagalli merasa senang dengan kencan bohongan tersebut. Sebab itu pertama kalinya dia benar-benar melakukan kencan, ya kau tidak bisa mengkategorikan acara jalan-jalan Cagalli dengan Athrun, Shinn atau Yuuna sebagai kencan. Jika pasangan pada umumnya akan berkencan ke sebuah taman bermain atau _mall_, Rey mengajaknya ke museum. Mulai dari museum biologi, sejarah hingga ke museum alat musik. Dan yang mengejutkan Cagalli, Rey memainkan sebuah lagu ketika mereka hendak pulang dari museum alat musik. Dan setelah itu Rey mengajak Cagalli ke pantai.

"_Mungkin ini klise, tapi pantai adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam." ucap Rey ketika menuntun Cagalli ke tepi pantai sambil tertawa._

Semua berjalan dengan mulus, tetapi Cagalli tidak yakin sampai kapan dia harus berpura-pura. Walau dia sempat berpikir bahwa setengah tahun adalah waktu yang cukup. Ya, setengah tahun, dia hanya harus tidak jatuh cinta kepada Rey selama setengah tahun.

_Itu tidak sulit kan?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Salah, itu sangat sulit...

"Rey, kau salah memainkan not!" omel Gilbert untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Rey mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa fokus latihan. Pikirannya kembali ke malam sebelumnya, ketika dia memasakkan makanan kesukaan Cagalli dan mendapatkan pujian pertamanya untuk masakannya. Dia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Cagalli saat menyantap makanan itu, suara yang dia keluarkan... _Oh Haumea..._

Rey jatuh cinta dalam sebuah drama yang melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta. Omelan Gilbert tidak ia dengarkan lagi. Pikirannya melayang ke dua bulan silam, ketika Cagalli memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Apa sebetulnya yang waktu Rey pikirkan sehingga dia menerimanya? Sementara dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki sedikit perasaan kepada si gadis pirang.

"Maaf Gilbert, aku, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Rey keluar dari ruang musik di rumah pamannya dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli tahu ada yang aneh dengan Rey, tatapannya. Rey mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mereka memang bukan tipe 'pasangan' yang suka mengumbar-umbar kemesraan mereka, oleh sebab itu Cagalli langsung bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Rey dua hari belakangan ini. Setiap kali dia tanya Rey hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi Cagalli tahu itu tidak benar.

Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu bertanya kepada Rey, dia bisa menebak apa yang salah. Atau apa yang tidak salah, sebab cinta bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan? Ya, Cagalli tahu tatapan yang Rey berikan kepadanya dua hari belakangan ini. Itu tatapan penuh cinta. Bagaimana Cagalli bisa tahu?

Sebab itulah tatapan yang juga Cagalli berikan kepada pria itu jika dia tidak melihat ke arah Cagalli...

Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Cagalli... dan mungkin juga Rey.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menikmati masa-masa bahagiamu dengan Cagalli?"

Rey memutar bola matanya ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Shinn dan beberapa teman satu gengnya. "Ya, seperti yang ditulis sebuah majalah, kami masih dalam fase 'bulan madu'." Rey menggunakan tanda petik ketika mengucapkan bulan madu. Dan sial, tiba-tiba bayangan akan dirinya yang pergi ke sebuah pulau tropis bersama Cagalli melintas dalam benaknya! Rey akan bermain sebuah piano di pantai di bawah sinar rembulan atau saat matahari terbenam atau siang harinya. Rey tidak keberatan bermain piano di bawah teriknya matahari demi Cagalli. Dengan cepat Rey membuang pikiran itu. Ugh, ketika dia pikir butuh waktu yang sulit untuk belajar mencintai lagi, ternyata Cagalli berhasil memastikannya bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Hanya butuh waktu dua bulan bagi Rey untuk jatuh cinta kepada Cagalli.

Dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Mereka memang pasangan, tetapi semua itu hanya akting. Cinta tidak boleh ada dalam hubungan palsu ini. Jika ada, itu sebuah bencana.

Shinn dan teman-temannya berjalan ke arah Rey, dan itu membuat sang pirang menghela napas panjang. Siapa kira hidupnya akan menjadi seperti salah satu film yang sering dia tonton? Dipojokkan oleh orang dan kemudian dipukul ramai-ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuhuuuu, Luna kepada Cagalli!" Lunamaria melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Cagalli. Membuat gadis itu terperanjat kaget. Miriallia tertawa melihat reaksi Cagalli.

"Eh, huh, apa?"

"Kau melamun, lagi." kata Stellar sambil menunjuk Cagalli dengan kentang goreng yang dia pegang. "Merindukan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak, apa, bukan, eh, uh..." Cagalli menggeleng. Sial, ini bukan dirinya! Sejak kapan dia jadi tidak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana seperti itu?

"Pergilah, kami tahu kau merindukan Rey." ucap Lacus penuh perhatian. "Maaf, ternyata menculik kekasihmu selama seminggu penuh benar-benar membuatmu kacau huh?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Ugh, DEMI HAUMEA Cagalli!" Stellar menggebrak meja Cagalli. "Cepat pergi sana sebelum kami berubah pikiran dan meminta Rey untuk memutuskanmu! Kami tidak akan marah jika kau memikirkan Rey, seperti yang sudah Lacus katakan:ini salahnya karena dia meminta Rey untuk mengikuti turnya selama seminggu."

"Yah, padahal ini baru tur di Orb. Bagaimana jika kau membawa Rey untuk tur keliling duniaku?"

"Cagalli pasti akan ikut, aku jamin itu," Miriallia menyeringai nakal. "Cepat pergi Cagalli!"

Sebelum Cagalli sempat berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membalas Miriallia, dia sudah berlari ke luar dari kelasnya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar tawa sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHINN ASUKA!" Cagalli berteriak saat melihat Rey terkapar di tanah, dikelilingi oleh Shinn dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya membawa dirinya ke dekat lapangan sepak bola. _Heck _bahkan dia tahu kenapa Rey bisa sampai ke sini!

Yang dipanggil namanya membeku, sementara teman-temannya sudah lari kelimpungan. Mengabaikan teriakan kesal Shinn. Tangan Cagalli memaksa Shinn untuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap matanya. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?! Apa kau gila, Shin?!"

"Aku hanya–"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Shinn. Ya, seharusnya Cagalli sudah melakukan hal itu dari dulu. "Jauhi aku dan Rey, atau aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu berantakan." Ancam Cagalli sambil berlalu menghampiri Rey yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

Satu tangan Cagalli merangkul leher Rey sementara tangan satunya melingkar di pinggangnya. Darah segar masih keluar dari hidungnya, matanya lebam. Seragamnya kotor. "Kau tidak perlu–"

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang UKS." kata Cagalli dengan saura yang tidak memberikan ruang bagi Rey untuk membantah. Yah, dia juga tidak mau membantah.

Ketika mereka sudah berjalan melewati Shinn, Cagalli berhenti dan menatap Shinn dengan dingin dan datar melalui pundaknya. "Siap-siap untuk menerima hukumanmu, Shinn."

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari Shinn, Cagalli menatap Rey. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan, Rey? Aku tahu kau bisa melawan. Mungkin kau kalah jumlah tapi..."

"Itu tidak sepadan," Rey tertawa pelan. "Itu yang dia inginkan, Cagalli. Aku melawan. Jika aku melakukannya, dia yang akan menang."

"Jadi kau membiarkan dia memukulimu..."

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia menang." Rey tersenyum.

Cagalli tidak tahu apakah Rey dapat mendengarnya atau tidak, detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat... Sial, bagaimana dia bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada pria keren ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

Skoring yang didapat oleh mereka yang memukuli Rey adalah tiga bulan, sementara orang yang dipukuli butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh hari untuk bisa sembuh total dari pengeroyokan Shinn dan teman-temannya. Dan selama sepuluh hari juga Rey berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatakan bahwa seluruh perhatian yang diberikan oleh Cagalli hanya karena akting mereka, status palsu mereka sebagai kekasih. Maksudnya hei, apa yang akan orang katakan jika melihat Cagalli tidak peduli terhadap kondisi kekasihnya setelah dia dihajar oleh pria yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka?

Semua ini menjadi sulit dengan adanya perasaan yang tumbuh tanpa diduga di hatinya. Dengan susah payah Rey berusaha membuang perasaan itu dan kembali menikmati hidupnya sebagai orang yang satu-satunya bisa melihat senyum tulus Cagalli. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat Cagalli tersenyum setulus ini.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act VI : The Scandal**

Senyum bahagia Rey menghilang saat dia berjalan melewati sebuah toko alat elektronik yang memajang televisi di jendelanya, televisi itu tengah menyiarkan sebuah acara gosip. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, makanya dia berhenti dan melihat acara tersebut meski Rey tidak begitu suka gosip. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu apa yang familier.

Foto ayahnya dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah berjalan menuju sebuah hotel, ayahnya terlihat sangat mabuk. Kemudian ada foto lain, di dalam kamar tidur. Foto tersebut di -_blur _tetapi sang pembawa acara menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang tergambar di foto itu. Ayahnya tengah melakukan kegiatan seksual dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Kemudian layar berganti menjadi si pembawa acara, dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kaget atau memang kaget dia mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah videodimana Rau memperkosa seorang gadis belia yang kala itu baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Video itu tidak disiarkan untungnya, tapi orang akan langsung mencarinya di _website,_ itu pasti.

Dan kemudian si pembawa acara dengan gayanya yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Rey muncul dan mengatakan. "_Lalu bagaimana dengan Rey Za Burrel? Apakah dia akan berakhir seperti ayahnya? Seperti yang kita tahu, dia adalah seorang pianis handal dan terkenal sama seperti Rau. Apakah kehidupan pribadinya juga akan mengikuti jejak sang ayah?"_

Tiba-tiba fotonya dalam balutan _tuxedo_ sedang mengecup kening Cagalli yang memakai gaun hijau _backless_ muncul di layar. Mereka berdua telihat bahagia meski mata mereka tertutup, semua itu bisa dilihat dari senyum keduanya. Rey ingat itu adalah saat dirinya selesai mengiringi konser Lacus, Cagalli datang dan mengejutkan dirinya dengan memakai gaun. Pria pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya waktu itu, tetapi Rey merasa bahwa Cagalli berhak mendapatkan hadiah, dia tahu Cagalli benci memakai gaun. Dan kala itu hadiah yang terlintas dalam benak Rey hanya sebuah ciuman. Dia amat sangat ingin untuk mencium Cagalli hingga mereka kehabisan napas, tetapi jika dia melakukannya, Cagalli akan mengetahui perasaan Rey dan mungkin akan menghentikan sandiwara mereka.

"_Sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Cagalli Yula Athha, putri dari Uzumi Nara Athha. Tentunya kita tidak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Cagalli kaya raya dan,mari kita akui sejenak, meski dia tidak suka memakai gaun dan tampil cantik seperti dalam foto barusan. Sesungguhnya dia sangat cantik, jika dia mau terlihat untuk cantik._"

Rey tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Oleh sebab itu dia hanya mengecup kening Cagalli dan berharap perasaan aslinya tidak tersampaikan melalui kecupan tersebut.

"_Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, apakah Cagalli tahu mengenai masa lalu ayahnya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Cagalli? Atau mungkin, apakah Cagalli sudah menjadi 'korban' pertama dari Rey? Dan apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap berlangsung setelah semua ini?_"

Wajah Rey langsung pucat, seolah seluruh darahnya tersedot habis dari dalam tubuh. Pasta yang dia makan dengan Cagalli berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari dalam perutnya, matanya berair, kepalanya pusing. Dia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di belakangnya, berbisik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rey untuk pergi dari kerumunan orang. sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan atau melanggar hukum. Atau keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelas yang dipegang Cagalli terjun bebas ke lantai dapur saat matanya tertuju ke televisi yang menyala di ruang makan, tiga anggota keluarganya menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Cagalli..." Ayahnya yang pertama kali bersuara, tetapi Cagalli tidak mendengarnya. Dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil _smartphone _miliknya dan menelepon Rey.

Atau setidaknya berusaha untuk menelepon, karena Rey tidak mengangkatnya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dia ingin menemui Rey. Tetapi Kira menahannya.

"Cagalli, sekarang sudah malam. Kau bisa bertanya kepada Rey besok di sekolah."

"Tapi Kira!" Cagalli protes. "Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ayah kekasihku adalah maniak seks dan telah memperkosa salah satu penggemarnya! Aku tidak bisa–" Dia terhenyak., tangis keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Pacar? Ya, mereka memang pacaran. Pura-pura. Tapi apakah reaksi ini hanya karena itu? Hanya karena sebuah kepura-puraan? Tidak, dia tahu ini bukan lagi sebuah kepura-puraan.

Genap empat bulan dia meminta Rey untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, perasaan asing familier itu mulai mendapat nama dalam hati Cagalli. Dan itu membuat Cagalli ketakutan. Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak muncul, tapi sial! Waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Rey telah menjadi pupuk yang subur untuk perasaan yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan...

Cinta.

Dan dia hanya ingin berlari ke tempat kekasih pura-puranya yang dia cintai setengah mati meski dia tahu bahwa pria pirang itu tidak akan membalas cintanya dan mencoba meminta penjelasan tentang gosip mengenai ayahnya yang baru saja Cagalli tonton. Dan jika bisa, dia ingin berada di dekat Rey dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua ini hanya gosip. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Rey dan mengatakan bahwa itu ayahnya, bukan dirinya. Dia berbeda dengan pria mengerikan itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rey tidak datang ke sekolah besoknya. Semua orang membicarakan gosip tersebut, membaca majalah atau koran yang membahasnya. Cagalli menyita seluruh koran dan majalah yang membahas gosip tersebut dan nyaris menampar Meer yang mengatakan bahwa Rey nyaris memperkosanya beberapa setelah dia pindah ke sini. Jika saja Stellar tidak menahannya mungkin wajah cantik Meer sudah dipenuhi dengan cap tangan Cagalli.

"Hentikan Cagalli, dia tidak sepadan." kata Stellar tegas. Dia bisa melihat di pergelangan tangan Cagalli mulai muncul bukti bahwa cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Stellar." perintah Cagalli dengan suara dingin dan penuh otoritas. Tatapan membunuhnya tertuju kepada Meer yang masih tertawa. Nampaknya gadis itu ingin merasakan amarah sang _Ice Queen._

"Dia ingin kau menyerangnya, Cagalli." kata Lacus yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Cagalli. "Jika kau menyerang, dia akan menang." Lacus tahu Rey mengatakan hal ini saat dia dikeroyok oleh Shinn, dan semoga Cagalli mengerti maksudnya.

Lunamaria dan Mirialllia berusaha untuk membubarkan kerumunan, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Flay, sahabat baik Meer terus saja melontarkan tuduhan-tuduhan tidak benar tentang Rey. Sementara Meyrin, adik kandung Lunamaria hanya bisa terdiam di antara kerumuman. Memang Meer dan Flay adalah sahabatnya, tetapi dia tidak mau melawan kakaknya. Keluarga nomor satu.

Akhirnya ada guru yang datang, Andrew Sensei melerai pertengkaran di lorong sekolah, membawa Meer dan Flay ke ruang kepala sekolah dann meminta teman-teman Cagalli untuk membawa sang ketua OSIS ke ruang UKS.

Setelah yakin tidak ada orang selain sahabat-sahabatnya, Cagalli menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis, marah karena ulah Meer dan Flay atau kecewa karena Rey menutup diri darinya? Cagalli tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlangsung. Tidak, bukan karena dia kesal rumahnya dibanjiri wartawan, bukan karena dia terus ditanyai oleh teman-temannya tentang kebenaran gosip itu. Bukan karena hubungan pura-pura mereka.

Tapi karena Cagalli memang peduli terhadap Rey dan ingin ada di sana untuk pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gilbert melempar telepon genggamnya ke tembok ruang belajarnya, napasnya naik turun tidak karuan. Sekarang semua mata tertuju kepadanya dan Rey. Entah sudah berapa telepon yang mempertanyakan kebenaran gosip tersebut. Rau hanya adik adopsinya, dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan pribadi pirang itu! Siapa yang tahu jika ayah keponakan kesayangannya adalah pria brengsek seperti itu.

"Kurang ajar, siapa yang menyebarkan video gila itu?!" Gilbert meninju mejanya. Rey tidak bisa dihubungi, dia sudah meminta pihak apartemen untuk mengusir wartawan yang merubungi apartemen Rey. Dia sendiri tidak bisa pergi karena teleponnya terus berdering dan juga karena wartawan-wartawan yang mengelilingi rumah pribadinya.

Setelah telepon genggam sekarang _laptop _miliknya yang menjadi korban. Benda berwarna _silver _itu melayang ke seberang ruangan karena sedari tadi terus berbunyi menandakan ada surat elektronik dan _chat _yang masuk. Tiba-tiba telepon genggam pribadi miliknya (oh yang tadi ia lempar itu telepon genggam untuk bisnis) berdering, Gilbert nyaris melemparnya juga tetapi terhenti saat melihat nama 'Cagalli' muncul di layarnya. Dengan geram Gilbert menjawab.

"Rey tidak ada di tempatku," kata Gilbert tanpa basa-basi. Satu hal yang dia pelajari dari kekasih Rey, tidak perlu basa-basi. Dia berbeda dengan ayahnya yang menghormati seluruh basa-basi-busuk. "Dan dia tidak menjawab teleponku."

"_Apakah video itu benar?_"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan aku cari tahu." Gilbert menghela napas. "Bahkan setelah dia mati dia masih bisa melukai anaknya..."

"_Bukankah kau senang?"_

Tubuh Gilbert langsung tegak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Jangan pura-pura. Kau selalu mencari cara untuk mengendalikan Rey, dan aku rasa ini salah satu taktikmu. Taktik kotor untuk bisa memiliki Rey sepenuhnya."_

Gilbert memang baru bertemu sekali dengannya, tetapi Gilbert tahu bahwa mata gadis itu pasti terlihat dingin. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku selalu ingin memiliki Rey sepenuhnya. Dia sumber uangku, tetapi aku tidak mau mengendalikannya dengan cara kotor seperti ini." Tawa dingin Cagalli terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"_Jangan munafik, Gilbert. Bagaimana jika kita hentikan permainan ini dan saling jujur satu sama lain? Kau, tidak bermain kotor. Hah, ya benar!"_

Mau tidak mau seringai muncul di bibirnya. Dia benar-benar telah meremehkan Cagalli. "Baiklah. Aku suka bermain kotor, tetapi saat aku mengatakan kalimat barusan, itu benar. Sebab bukan aku yang mengendalikan permainan kotor ini, oleh sebab itu aku tidak suka."

"_Bagus._" kata Cagalli pendek. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Cagalli melanjutkan. "_Keluargaku akan melakukan penyelidikan tentang video itu, jika kau ingin membantu kau bisa menghubungi Murrue Ramius. Dia orang kepercayaan ayahku, akan aku berikan nomornya kepadamu nanti._"

"Baiklah."

"_Oh dan Gilbert, Rey bukan milikmu lagi. Dia sudah menjadi milikku. Camkan itu baik-baik."_ Cagalli langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dia sudah menjadi milikku..._

Entah apa yang terlintas dalam benak Cagalli ketika dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Gilbert, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memiliki Rey sepenuhnya. Dia tahu niat Gilbert merawat Rey tidak sepenuhnya tanpa pamrih, Rey mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengannya. Toh Gilbert sudah mau merawatnya, ini adalah salah satu cara Rey membalas budi Gilbert. Cagalli emosi saat mendengarnya, tetapi dia tahu Rey menyayangi Gilbert.

Gadis kelahiran 18 Mei itu baru bisa mendatangi apartemen kekasih pura-puranya ketika malam sudah lama tiba, dia terpaksa kabur dari rumahnya. Setelah wartawan lelah menunggu di depan rumahnya dan juga tempat Rey. Persetan dengan konsekuensi dan sekolah! Toh sekolahnya tidak akan hancur jika sang ketua OSIS tidak masuk sekolah sehari.

Cagalli mengambil kunci dari belakang pot tanaman di dekat pintu unit apartemen Rey, beberapa hari yang lalu Rey memberi tahu letak kunci cadangannya. Meski Cagalli sangat yakin jika awalnya Rey ingin langsung memberikan kunci itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan dan keinginan Cagalli?

Apartemen Rey sangat gelap, tirai dan jendelanya terbuka. Membiarkan angin malam masuk, Cagalli segera menutupnya. Ketika hendak menyalakan lampu, dia mendengar ada suara dari kamar Rey. Ia menelan ludah."Rey? Apa itu kau?" Tidak ada jawaban, Cagalli memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dengan perlahan Cagalli membuka pintu kamar Rey dan langsung disambut dengan kegelapan serta bau alkohol. Napas Cagalli tertahan di lehernya saat melihat sosok Rey tengah bersandar di pintu kaca kamarnya yang terhubung ke beranda kamarnya, sinar rembulan menyinari figurnya yang tengah duduk selanjar dikelilingi botol minuman keras.

"REY!" Teriak Cagalli, dia langsung berlari ke arah pria itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Untungnya botol-botol minuman itu tidak kosong, paling tidak Rey tidak meminum semuanya. "Apa yang..." dengan gemetar dia menyentuh pipi Rey yang dingin. "Oh Rey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kelopak mata Rey terbuka dengan perlahan. "Cagalli?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis dan tertawa. Napasnya bau alkohol, dia kembali menutup kelopak matanya. "Ha ha, aku hanya berusaha mengikuti jejak ayahku. Menjadi seorang pemabuk dan mungkin selanjutnya pemerkosa..."

"Rey," Cagalli menelan ludah, "kau bukan ayahmu. Lupakan semua yang dikatakan acara gosip itu. Kau dan dia berbeda, Rey..." Kedua tangan Cagalli menangkup pipi Rey. "Kau adalah Rey Za Burrel, kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ayahmu."

Rey tidak bisa berpikir, sistem tubuhnya sedang dipenuhi oleh alkohol. Perasaan asing yang familier kembali menguasai hatinya. Perasaan bahagia karena diakui sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai anak dari Rau Le Cruset. Isak tangis keluar dari mulut Rey, dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Cagalli. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Rey bisa menghirup aroma Cagalli, lavender. Ia membuka mata, dan melihat iris _hazel _menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan, oh Haumea, itu tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Apakah alkohol sudah merusak sistem penglihatan Rey sehingga dia melihat cinta dalam tatapan Cagalli? Dia ingat pertama kali Cagalli menatapnya seperti ini, ketika Shinn memukulinya. Dan setelah tur Lacus selesai, Cagalli memuji Rey tanpa membanding-bandingkannya dengan Rau. Rey sempat kaget kala itu, tetapi Cagalli dengan santai mengatakan bahwa Rey adalah Rey jadi tidak ada gunanya membanding-bandingkan ayah dan anak.

Cagalli menelan ludah, meski bau alkohol cukup kuat di ruangan Rey, tetap tidak bisa menutupi aroma jeruk dan wangi khas Rey. Dia tidak sanggup membendung perasaannya, dia tahu Rey bisa melihat tatapan yang hanya dia perlihatkan jika pria ini tidak melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan penuh cinta. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul ini dengan kurang ajar mulai menguasai setiap sudut hati Cagalli dan membuat jantungnya berdetak melewati batas normal setiap kali bersama, _heck _bahkan ketika dia sedang memikirkan pria yang berada di depannya ini. "Rey, aku..."

Kalimat Cagalli tidak pernah selesai karena bibir Rey langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar tetapi berhasil membuat tubuh Cagalli menghangat meski ruangan ini sangat dingin. Tangan Cagalli sudah berpindah ke kerah kemeja yang dari kemarin malam dipakai oleh Rey. Napas mereka memburu, dan kali ini Cagalli yang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rey. Perlahan dan lembut, dia merasakan tangan Rey menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin merapat. Kali ini dia berhasil menjelajahi mulut Rey menggunakan lidahnya, setelah bertarung dengan lidah Rey yang akhirnya menyerah dan mengizinkan Cagalli memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya.

Senikmat apa pun mencium Rey, seindah apa pun suara yang dia keluarkan kala Rey menciumnya, Cagalli lebih suka kenikmatan bernapas. Oleh karena itu saat oksigen mulai menipis di tubuhnya, Cagalli melepaskan ciumannya. Rey sempat mengigit bibir bawah Cagalli sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kening mereka kembali bertemu, napas panas mereka saling menyapu wajah masing-masing. Pipi kedunya memerah dan panas. Tangan Cagalli sudah berada di leher Rey sementara tangan pria itu masih berada di pinggangnya. Cagalli nyaris mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Rey saat telepon genggamnya berdering. Kaget, Cagalli melaspkan tangannya dari leher Rey. Dia berdahem sebelum menjawab teleponnya.

Rey tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Cagalli, matanya memang tertuju ke bibir Cagalli yang memerah setelah ia cium. Tetapi telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh bibir mungil itu, yang dia pikirkan hanya tatapan Cagalli dan tatapannya. Dia takut jika dia juga melihat Cagalli dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tadi itu ayahku," Cagalli memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. "Dia bertanya apakah aku sudah sampai di tempatmu atau belum..."

Rey dengan susah payah berusaha untuk berdiri, Cagalli dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya dan menopang tubuh Rey. "Kau mau ke mana, Rey?"

"Kamar mandi, bisa tolong..."

Rey tidak perlu menyelelesaikan kalimatnya karena Cagalli langsung membawanya ke sana. Ini baru pertama kalinya Cagalli masuk ke kamar Rey, apalagi kamar mandinya. Ruangannya tidak begitu besar, tetapi cukup untuk memasang sebuah _bathtub _di dalamnya. Rey langsung duduk di dudukan toilet;Cagalli menyalakan keran air panas untuk mandi Rey. Dengan tangan gemetar Rey berusaha membuka kemejanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gemetaran. Dia sudah tidak begitu mabuk, meski belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis pirang yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya?

"Rey, biar aku bantu... Boleh?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara serak. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Rey, tangannya sama gemetaran seperti Rey. Ia membuka kancing demi kancing dengan pelan, tangannya mendorong kemeja tersebut turun dari tubuh Rey. Dia tertegun saat melihat luka-luka di tubuh pria ini, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Rey tidak pernah mau ikut berenang (ya, bisa kau bayangkan betapa kecewanya para murid perempuan karena tidak bisa melihat Rey bertelanjang dada?)

"Kenang-kenangan dari ayahku," kata Rey pelan. "Satu luka mewakili satu pemberontakanku." Ia tertawa dingin dan datar. "Aku tahu semua ini demi menempaku menjadi pianis handal, aku tidak keberatan."

Tanpa disadari tangan Cagalli sudah memeluk Rey, dengan posisinya yang berdiri membuat kepala Rey bertemu dengan perut Cagalli. Dia bisa merasakan dagu Cagalli di kepalanya, dadanya yang naik turun yang sedikit agak cepat dari normal. "Kau sudah bebas sekarang Rey, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghukummu jika kau memberontak."

Rey tertawa lepas, bahagia. Cagalli tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Rey tertawa. Apa karena ucapannya barusan? Tetapi Cagalli ikut tertawa karena dia bahagia mendengar Rey tertawa lagi. Meski baru sehari dia tidak mendengar tawa pria ini. "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang mendukung sebuah pemberontakan, Cagalli. Itu tidak bagus."

Mengerti apa alasan yang membuat Rey tertawa, Cagalli tersenyum. "Pemberontakan adalah nama tengahku." Ia berkedip.

Rey kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, nona pemberontak. Aku ingin mandi, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan..."

"Oh uh," pipi Cagalli memerah. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli baru kali ini tidur dengan sangat nyaman dan aman, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang tengah memeluknya dan masih tertidur pulas. Cagalli tersenyum dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata Rey yang masih tertutup, tangannya turun ke pipi Rey. Jempolnya mengusap-usap pipi Rey dengan lembut. Oh tenang, di balik selimut tebal itu mereka masih mengenakan pakaian yang lengkap kok. Mereka bahkan tidak berciuman lagi semenjak ciuman saat Cagalli baru tiba di tempat Rey.

Semalam setelah mereka selesai makan, Cagalli bertanya mengenai luka-luka di tubuh Rey. Dan dia menceritakannya, bukan sebuah cerita yang bebas air mata. Entah berapa tisu yang habis digunakan oleh Cagalli semalam. Setelah cerita yang menguras emosi itu selesai, mereka berdua tertidur di sofa di ruang tengah Rey.

Yah, tempat tidur mereka yang jauh dari kata nyaman, tapi kenyataannya Cagalli merasa lebih nyaman tidur kali ini daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya panik. Dia memang tidak tahu banyak soal ini, tetapi ada untungnya jika kau memiliki hubungan baik dengan para pasangan yang sudah menikah cukup lama. Satu hal yang bisa Cagalli pelajari dari orang tuanya dan sahabat-sahabat mereka adalah:tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan, aman dan nyaman selain tertidur dan terbangun dalam pelukan orang yang kau cintai... Perasan yang seharusnya tidak muncul itu adalah alasan kenapa Cagalli bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey sudah terbangun jauh sebelum Cagalli bangun, dia mengamati wajah Cagalli dengan bantuan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendelanya. Nampaknya semalam Cagalli hanya menutup jendela tinggi yang mencapai lantai. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena telah begitu terbuka dengan Cagalli. Dia pikir dia tidak akan bisa lagi terbuka dengan orang lain, tetapi Cagalli...

Caranya mengusap punggung Rey setiap kali ada kenangan yang terlalu berat untuk ia kenang kembali, caranya menatap Rey setiap mendengarkan cerita tentang luka-lukanya, caranya menyebut nama Rey. Terkutuklah dia jika semua itu tidak berhasil membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta dengan Cagalli. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Di satu sisi dia sangat ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Cagalli, tetapi di sisi lain dia takut jika dia mengatakannya, semua ini akan berakhir.

Rey sudah terlalu nyaman bersama Cagalli, dan dia tidak mau merusak segalanya hanya karena sebuah perasaan. Biarlah perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, selama mereka masih bisa berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tapi sampai kapan mereka harus berdansa dalam kegelapan seperti ini?

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jadi belum ada kabar lagi?" tanya Cagalli tanpa melapaskan tatapan dari punggung Rey. Hari sudah beranjak siang, dan Rey memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang mereka. Setelah mereka tidak menyantap sarapan tadi pagi. Baru kali ini Cagalli tidak sarapan dan tidur hingga jam sepuluh. Siapa yang menyangka tidur dengan tubuh Rey sebagai guling dan bahu kekarnya sebagai bantal sangat nyaman?

"_Ya, kami sudah mengecek seluruh video yang tersebar di internet dan juga berusaha menghapusnya. Tetapi kami belum menemukan video pertama yang diunggah ke internet." _Suara Murrue Ramius terdengar dari ujung telepon. _"Kami akan terus mencari sumber video tersebut, dan juga mencari informasi yang berhubungan dengan video tersebut_."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Murrue-San." Cagalli tersenyum meski lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihat. Setelah menelepon Murrue, dia menelepon Kisaka yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya dan ditugaskan untuk menangani wartawan mengenai skandal ini. Ya, Cagalli sudah resmi masuk ke dalam sorotan skandal ini. "Kisaka, ada info terbaru?"

Rey sudah menyiapakan makan siang di meja dan menatap Cagalli yang masih serius menelepon. Gilbert memang dia akan membantu Cagalli untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Untuk bersiap-siap jika gosip menyakitkan ini ternyata sebuah fakta, Gilbert memutuskan untuk mencari informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadi Rau. Yang seharusnya tidak sulit karena seluruh catatan pribadi Rau sudah menjadi milik Gilbert ketika pria itu meninggal.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Ayah karena aku tidak pergi sekolah hari ini dan tidak pulang semalam. Huh?" Cagalli menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah, otomatis dia kembali membelakangi Rey. Hari ini Kira akan muncul di sebuah _talk show _untuk membahas keberhasilannya menyempurnakan panel surya. Tetapi nampaknya acara itu belum mulai. "Maaf aku baru bangun jadi tidak sempat menjawab teleponnya. Mom juga tidak ada di rumah, daritadi aku telepon...apa, ada orang yang menelepon ke rumah? Uh baiklah, aku akan menelepon telepon seluler Mom. Terima kasih Kisaka." Cagalli menghela napas setelah memutuskan telepon dengan Kisaka. Dia mengganti saluran televisi secara asal-asalan, dia tidak sadar bahwa Rey sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluk lehernya.

Rey bisa merasakan napas Cagalli yang tiba-tiba tertahan ketika pipi mereka menempel. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Cagalli."

Cagalli menjatuhkan dagunya ke tangan Rey yang melingkar di lehernya, kalimat yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan dari semalam hilang bersama dengan tertelannya ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya daritadi. "Sesama teman harus saling menolong bukan?"

Kaki Rey langsung mendingin, hingga sekujur tubuhnya kehilangan kehangatan yang sempat dia rasakan ketika memeluk Cagalli dari belakang. Tentu saja, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman jika tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengucapkannya kan?"

Kenapa Rey terdengar...sedih? Ah tidak, pasti telinga Cagalli salah mendengar. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi ini hingga perut Cagalli berbunyi, membuat Rey tertawa kencang dan wajah Cagalli memerah. "Makan siang sudah siap, ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Cagalli untuk menjatuhkan gelas jika dia terkejut, Rey yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas untuk mengambil tomat terkejut. Dia segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca, Cagalli yang belum sadar masih terus menatap lukisan Rau yang tergantung di ruang tengah Rey.

"Cagalli, ada apa?" tanya Rey lembut. Dia menyentuh pundak Cagalli setelah membuang pecahan kaca.

"Kenapa sekarang, Rey?"

"Apa maksudmu, Cagalli?"

"Ayahmu sudah meninggal hampir setengah tahun, lantas kenapa sekarang? Kenapa video itu menyebar sekarang?" tanya Cagalli dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kening Rey berkerut, apa yang dikatakan Cagalli ada benarnya. Kenapa sekarang? "Mungkin dia ingin menyerang reputasiku atau menghancurkanku. Atau mungkin bisa keduanya."

"Dan siapa yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika kau hancur? Rey Za Burrel, sang pianis nomor satu tidak bisa bermain dalam sebuah pentas..."

Sebuah nama terlintas dalam benak Rey, dia mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk saat menyebutkan nama. "Nicol..."

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun tertegun saat melihat Cagalli dan Rey duduk di kursi lipat di dekat kolam renangnya, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?

"Athrun, apa yang..." kalimat Nicol terputus saat melihat penyebab Athrun berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. "Oh."

Cagalli yang memakai tanktop merah melepaskan kaca matanya, tersenyum ke dua pria yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Halo, Nicol. Aku yakin kau berhutang maaf kepada kekasihku."

Rey terus menatap permukaan kolam renang yang memantulkan sinar matahari sore, tapi dia sadar ada perasaan aneh di perutnya ketika mendengar Cagalli menyebutnya sebagai kekasih. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia mendengar Nicol menjawab.

"Video ayahku, kau yang menyebarkannya bukan?"

Nicol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh. Lagipula, apa yang aku dapatkan dari bocornya skandal ayahmu?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir soal bukti. Kami memilikinya," Cagalli berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Nicol. Baru kali ini dia memakai celana pendek di hadapan orang selain keluarganya, oleh sebab itu Cagalli berjalan agak lamban karena dia tidak nyaman. Meski untuk orang yang tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya berpikir alasan Cagalli berjalan pelan adalah untuk menakut-nakuti Nicol. "Kami memiliki IP Address..."

Nicol tertawa. "Bodoh, IP Address yang kalian miliki itu adalah sebuah motel di tempat terpencil di Skandinavia. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Athrun menatap Nicol dengan bingung dan tidak percaya, Cagalli tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Rey sudah berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ho? Kau tahu dari mana kalau itu di Skandinavia? Seingatku aku belum mengatakan soal lokasinya..."

Seketika itu wajah Nicol langsung pucat pasi.

"Nicol, kau..." Athrun menatap temannya dengan tatapan kecewa. Saat Nicol tidak berani menatap Athrun, dia tahu yang sesungguhnya. "Aku tidak percaya, kau melakukannya?"

"YA!" teriak Nicol akhirnya. "AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! Kalian puas?!"

"Aku melakukan ini demi yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, Athrun..." Nicol berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku bisa mendapatkan posisiku kembali sebagai pianis nomor satu, dan kau bisa mendapatkan Cagalli! Tidakkah kau lihat–"

Satu tamparan di wajah Nicol membuatnya terdiam. Dengan mata berair dia menatap orang yang baru saja menamparnya. "Athrun, apa yang..." Ia menyentuh pipinya yang memanas.

"Kau bukan Nicol Amalfi yang aku kenal..." kata Athrun dengan nada

Tidak ada suara selain embusan angin dan napas empat orang yang berdiri.

"Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Rey," kata Athrun dengan suara bergetar.

Seperti anak kecil yang disuruh orang tuanya, Nicol menatap Rey. Matanya masih menunjukkan emosi. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata. "Aku minta maaf."

"Dan kau juga harus membuat pernyataan di depan umum, bahwa kau yang melakukannya." kata Cagalli datar sambil menarik Rey pergi dari tempat Athrun.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka ke sekolah keesokan paginya sangat menyusahkan, setiap orang yang melihat mereka berdua berusaha untuk memawancari Rey atau menghina pria pirang itu. Tidak jarang juga ada beberapa pria lain yang berusaha untuk 'menyelamatkan' Cagalli dari Rey. Mau tidak mau Cagalli harus mengakui pengendalian amarah Rey yang sangat bagus, jika dia berada di posisi Rey dia tidak yakin bisa menahan emosi sebaik ini. Mungkin orang-orang itu sudah terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Aku benci mereka," Cagalli tidak ada niat untuk mengatakannya kencang-kencang tetapi nampaknya otak dan tubuhnya sedang tidak sinkron sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan melewati semua ini."

Rey berhenti berjalan, mereka masih jauh dari sekolah. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Cagalli dengan penuh senyum. "Karena kau ada di sini, oleh sebab itu aku bisa bertahan melewati semua ini."

Cagalli menelan ludah, tubuhnya mendingin tetapi bukan karena rasa takut–melainkan karena perasaan lain yang masih asing bagi Cagalli–ketika Rey berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika tangan pucat Rey bersentuhan dengan kulit di pipinya, rasa dingin tersebut secepat kilat berganti dengan rasa panas."Terima kasih untuk segalanya..."

"Setelah Nicol melakukan permintaan maaf secara publik, baru kau boleh berterima kasih kepadaku." kata Cagalli dengan senyum lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari kekacauan ini akhirnya Cagalli kembali menemukan Rey yang dia kenal.

Rey yang berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, Rey yang mulai ia cintai...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Dengan ini saya ingin menyatakan permintaan maaf kepada Rey Za Burrel atas video yang saya sebarkan," suara serak Nicol terdengar begitu pelan melalui mikrophone. "Pria dalam video itu bukan Rau Le Cruset, melainkan Neo Roanoke, dia adalah adik kembar Rau. Saya..." suara kilatan kamera terdengar, "saya membayarnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Rau setahun silam ketika karir Rey sedang bersinar. Saya pikir," Nicol berhenti sejenak, "dengan munculnya desas-desus mengenai ayahnya Rey akan berhenti bermain piano dan posisi sebagai pianis nomor satu akan kembali menjadi miliki saya. Tapi entah beruntung atau tidak, beberapa minggu setelah video tersebut selesai dibuat, Rau masuk rumah sakit. Dan video itu tidak pernah terlintas lagi dalam benak saya. Hingga Rey mendapatkan posisi untuk menjadi pengiring Lacus Clyne;baik dalam album terbarunya hingga ke penampilan dalam rangka serah terima jabatan organisasi di sekolah kami..."_

"Kita sudah menontonya berkali-kali, Cagalli. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Rey yang duduk di sebelah Cagalli. Semenjak kejadian ini Cagalli sering menghabiskan waktu di unit apartemen Rey. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan masih fokus ke layar televisi.

Jarak dari rumah Cagalli tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar tiga blok. Dan daerah ini sangat ramai dan minim kejahatan. Meski begitu Uzumi tetap ingin yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya sehingga dia selalu menyuruh Cagalli membawa minimal dua pengawal pribadi.

"Aku hanya," dia menghela napas. "Tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Nicol yang aku kenal, dia sanggup melakukan ini?" Cagalli duduk menyamping dan menatap Rey dalam gelap ruang tamu, hanya ada cahaya dari televisi yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah berita.

"Mungkin," Rey meremas pundak kiri Cagalli, "dia sudah bukan lagi Nicol yang kau kenal."

Cagalli tersenyum sedih, belum sempat dia bicara dia sudah merasakan bibir Rey menempel di bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak lama dan tidak sensual seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika Cagalli menemukan Rey dalam keadaan mabuk. Ciuman kali ini penuh dengan perasaan damai dan bahagia, juga perasaan asing yang familier itu.

"Terima kasih..." _Bukan hanya untuk urusan ini, juga untuk semuanya... _Tambah Rey dalam hati.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa perasaan tersebut tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Act VII : The Savior**

Genap enam bulan Cagalli meminta bantuan Rey untuk menyingkirkan tiga pria yang terus-terusan mengejarnya, enam bulan juga sebuah perasaan muncul dalam drama kecil mereka. Sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada, sebab semua ini hanya pura-pura. Lantas bagaimana bisa perasaan itu muncul? Nampaknya kalimat orang-orang itu benar, cinta akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu.

Cagalli bukan ahli cinta, tapi setelah menghabiskan enam bulan bersama dengan Rey, dalam status palsu mereka, dia bisa membuat sebuah kesimpulan: ada dua jenis cinta; yang tumbuh dengan cepat pada pandangan pertama tetapi cepat juga layunya seiring dengan waktu. Ada cinta yang ditanam pada awal pertemuan, dan cinta tersebut dibiarkan tumbuh secara alami. Dia yakin hubungannya dengan Rey adalah yang kedua.

Enam bulan, seharusnya sekarang waktunya bagi Cagalli untuk menghentikan sandiwara ini. Toh sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengejar-ngejarnya, dia sudah menjadi 'milik' Rey. Dan itu membuatnya membeku sesaat, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sudah tidak menjadi 'milik' Rey? Apakah ketiga orang itu akan kembali berusaha untuk memikat hati Cagalli? Sementara hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Cagalli, ada apa?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pemikiran Cagalli.

Mendengar suara Rey dari alam nyata, membuat Cagalli kembali dari dunia ingatannya. Mereka sedang piknik di taman kota sambil belajar untuk ujian bulan depan. Dia ingin mengganti suasana belajar setelah selama ini belajar di dalam ruangan, dan taman kota adalah satu-satunya tempat terdekat yang bisa dicapai.

"Oh aku hanya teringat sesuatu, aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." Tetapi Rey tidak percaya. Sebelum Rey bicara Cagalli kembali berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian, Rey. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

Semenjak kejadian video tersebut, Rey semakin perhatian kepada Cagalli. Dan itu bahaya. Dia berdahem. "Sungguh? Jika kau mau aku bisa membatalkan–"

Cagalli tertawa. "Rey, ayolah. Aku sudah sering pulang sendirian, tidak apa-apa. Toh aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan saja. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Jangan kau batalkan latihanmu. Dan tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta Kira menjemputku. Dia sedang kencan dengan Lacus, aku tidak mau menganggunya."

Rey menghela napas, setuju dengan keputusan pacar pura-puranya. "Baiklah, tapi tolong hati-hati." Tanpa disadari dia meramas tangan Cagalli yang masih ia genggam. Rey tidak mau dikenal sebagai pacar yang terlalu protektif, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengkhawatirkan kekasih pura-puranya bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _van_ warna hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari Perpustakaan Umum Orb City. Dua pria di belakang dan dua pria lagi di depan. Mereka mengawasi Cagalli yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Jadi itu target kita?" tanya pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Wajahnya dilindungi oleh sebuah topeng _hockey_.

Pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mengangguk, dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Ya."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jari telunjuk Rey mengetuk-ngetuk meja dari kaca di depannya, sudah dua jam. Cagalli tidak biasanya terlambat, atau jika dia memang terlambat pasti akan dia akan mengirim pesan. Dia sudah menelepon Cagalli tiga kali, dan tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba Kira meneleponnya, dan bertanya apakah Cagalli ada bersamanya atau tidak. Itu membuat Rey tambah panik. Dia langsung keluar dari cafe tempat dia dan Cagalli janjian.

Dia dan Kira bertemu di stasiun kereta, Kira terlihat sangat khawatir. "Apa ada kabar dari Cagalli?"

Rey menggeleng, sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu matanya menangkap sosok berambut ungu yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat dia dan Kira berdiri. "Yuuna?"

Yuuna ternengah-engah, dia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk diam beberapa saat. Setelah napasnya normal, dia bicara–atau lebih tepatnya teriak–dalam satu tarikan napas. "CAGALLI DICULIK!"

Rey dan Kira berteriak bersamaan. "APA?!"

"Kau tida bercanda kan?" Rey menarik kerah kemeja Yuuna. "Jika kau berbohong, aku bersumpah kepada Haumea..."

"Aku tidak berbohong! Sebab aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk menculik Cagalli. Tapi kemudian mereka melawanku karena aku tidak membayar mereka penuh." Sesaat kemudian Yuuna tersadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, ketika tinju Rey menghantam pipinya dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai giginya copot dan dia terjatuh ke belakang. Terlalu cepat sampai-sampai Yuuna tidak punya waktu untuk berteriak. Dia baru berteriak ketika pantatnya menyentuh lantai stasiun kereta yang dingin.

"Brengsek, apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Rey. Membuat tiga pria ini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan ada yang merekam seluruh kejadian ini.

"Rey, hentikan!" Kira menahan lengan Rey. Ketika pria pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, Kira tahu bahwa Rey berpikir jika dia melindung Yuuna. Yang tentu saja itu tidak benar. "Kita masih membutuhkan dia."

Rey melepaskan tangan Kira dari sikunya dengan kasar, dia menatap Yuuna yang sedang menangisi giginya yang copot. Huh, baru satu gigi. "Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Rey dengan penuh amarah. Tetapi bukan jenis amarah yang panas dan siap meledak, tidak elemen Rey bukan api. Elemennya adalah es. Jadi saat dia marah, bukan amarah yang panas dan siap meledak, melainkan amarah yang dingin dan menusuk.

Yuuna menelan ludah, dia benar-benar merasa terhina. Dia, anak seorang pengusaha terkaya nomor tiga di dunia tengah terduduk di jalanan, wajah memar karena baru saja ditinju, giginya copot, dan sekarang dia tengah dipandang rendah oleh orang yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya. Dan dengan dibandingnkan dengan dirinya, tentu saja maksudnya adalah harta kekayaan keluarganya.

"Aku menyewa beberapa orang untuk menculik Cagalli," aku Yuuna dengan suara lirih dan pelan. "karena aku ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan menyelamatkannya. Tapi kemudian mereka sadar siapa yang mereka culik dan menolak melaksanakan perintahku. Aku baru dari sana setengah jam yang lalu! Aku berdebat dengan mereka selama satu jam lebih..."

Wajah Kira memucat, seolah darah dikuras drastis dari tubuhnya. "Oh Tuhan."

Dalam satu gerakan, Rey kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Yuuna menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh pria itu dari tanah. "Di mana. Cagalli. Sekarang?"

"Di gudang tua dengan cat warna biru di dermaga, itu satu-satunya gudang yang berwarna biru di sana. Sejam yang lalu mereka ada di sana."

Setelah itu Rey langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Yuuna, mengacuhkan teriakan kesakitan Yuuna dan langsung berlari untuk menghentikan taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli membuka matanya dengan perlahan, berkedip karena melihat empat sosok asing di hadapannya, selain itu dia juga berada di sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Kepala Cagalli terasa pusing, pandangannya masih kabur. "Uhhh," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Hei bos, dia sudah bangun!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh gemuk.

Orang yang dipanggil bos mendekati Cagalli, semua pria di ruangan ini menggunakan sebuah topeng. Setelah si bos berdiri tepat di hadapan Cagalli yang diikat di kursi, dia membungkuk hingga mata mereka sejajar. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Yuuna Roma Seiran menyuruhku menculik Cagalli Yula Athha! Hah, nampaknya dewi keberuntungan sedang berada di pihakku!"

Wajah Cagalli yang putih bertambah putih karena pucat, pupil matanya membesar, rasa dingin muncul di telapak kakinya dan langsung menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya seperti api yang tersulut. Tidak, dia tidak salah dengar. Yuuna Roma Seiran menyuruh pria-pria ini untuk menculiknya! Oh Haumea, dia berharap semua ini hanya bercanda. Tapi sekarang bukan April Fools dan bukan ulang tahunnya. Sialsialsialsialsial maki Cagalli dalam hati. Apa yang Yuuna inginkan? Apakah pria itu belum mau menyerah juga? Athrun dan Shinn saja sudah menyerah dan menerima kenyataan (yang dibangun berdasarkan kebohongan) bahwa Cagalli sudah menjadi milik Rey. Lantas pria berkepala ubi itu (terkadang Cagalli suka memanggil Yuuna kepala ubi karena warna rambutnya. Dan hanya Yuuna, dia tidak benci warna ungu, tetapi jika ungu tersebut menempel di tubuh Yuuna, _itu _baru Cagalli benci.)

"Berapa yang dia bayar?" tanya Cagalli setelah meredam rasa panik dan takutnya. "Aku akan membayar kalian lebih untuk melepaskanku."

Si bos tertawa. "Tidak sayang, aku tidak peduli dengan uang sekarang..." dia membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah jeleknya yang dikuasai napsu, dia menjilat bibirnya yang hitam karena kebanyakan merokok. "Seandainya Yuuna tidak dengan bodoh mengira bahwa dia bisa membayar kami hanya separuh dari kesepakatan, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mencicipi tubuhmu."

Rasa panik dan takut yang sempat hilang kembali menguasi seluruh sel-sel tubuh Cagalli, dan kali ini perasaan itu lebih besar dibandingkan yang pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawa tubuhnya, tidak mempedulikan betapa dinginnya malam ini dia berlari dan terus berlari menuju bangunan berwarna biru yang berada di ujung dermaga. Tempat ini sepi, tidak ada orang yang mau menyewa gudang di dermaga 13, sebab lokasinya yang sangat jauh dan banyak desas desus yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini sering dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian para penjahat dan menjadi tempat pertemuan penjual narkoba atau pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Napas Rey semakin memburu ketika pintu masuk ke gudang bercat biru itu sudah dekat, tanpa pikir panjang Rey langsung menendang pintu gudang yang untungnya langsung terbuka. Sungguh, apa mereka tidak tahu ada sebuah temuan hebat yang disebut kunci? Apa gunanya kunci jika tidak digunakan? Atau karena mereka pikir tidak akan ada orang yang tahu tempat ini mereka tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk mengunci pintu gudang?

"CAGALLI!" teriak Rey seperti orang kesetanan. Empat pasang mata langsung tertuju kepadanya. Dari balik tubuh seorang pria berwajah jelek dengan kepala botak Rey bisa melihat mata Cagalli yang diselimuti rasa takut. Amarah Rey langsung memuncak.

"Brengsek, hajar dia!" Perintah si pria botak yang nampaknya pemimpin kelompok ini.

Pria pertama berlari ke arah Rey sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseball, Rey berhasil menghindari pukulannya dan dia berhasil membanting pria itu ke tumpukan kardus di sisi ruangan. Pria kedua yang bertubuh besar berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Rey, sementara Rey hanya menghindar ke samping dan pria itu terjatuh sendiri karena dia tidak menyangka jika Rey bisa menghindarinya. Pria ketiga mengeluarkan pisaunya, dan terlibat pertarungan satu lawan satu cukup lama dengan Rey. Pipi pria pirang itu tergores pisau tetapi Rey memang sengaja mengorbankan pipinya, ketika tangan yang memegang pisau itu berada dalam jangkauan Rey, dia memelintirnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi tulang patah dan teriakan kesakitan. Dia menendang perut pria itu hingga terjatuh.

Pria botak itu menatap Rey dengan ketakutan, siapa yang mengira remaja biasa yang dikenal sebagai pemain piano bisa mengalahkan tiga pria dewasa yang tubuhnya lebih besar dan berotot darinya? Dia menelan ludah dan menarik pistol dari balik jaket kulit yang ia kenakan, dan menembakkannya ke arah kaki Rey. "MUNDUR! AKU BILANG MUNDUR!"

Tetapi Rey tidak mundur, dia terus mendekat. Seperti hewan yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Satu tembakan nyaris mengenai paha Rey tetapi meleset. Sebelum pria itu kembali bisa menembak, seseorang dari luar menembak pistolnya hingga terlepas dan dia berteriak kaget. Saat itu Rey langsung berlari dan meminju pria itu hingga dia terjatuh.

Sedetik kemudian beberapa orang dengan pakaian polisi masuk ke dalam dan menahan empat pria yang terjatuh, Rey berjalan mendekati Cagalli. "Apa kau terluka?" Dia menyentuh pipi Cagalli dengan lembut.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku tidak terluka." Rey langsung menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Rey yang panas, t-shirt yang basah karena keringat membuat kaos tersebut tertempel dengan sempurna ke tubuh Rey. Memperlihatkan tubuh indah yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"CAGALLI!" teriakan ayah Cagalli membuat pasangan pura-pura ini melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke belakang, Uzumi berlari, mengacuhkan seorang polisi yang berusaha menghentikannya. Dia langsung memeluk Cagalli dengan erat, sedangkan Cagalli menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya dengan kikuk.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit takut, tapi tidak apa-apa." Cagalli menatap Rey, dan seketika itu juga Cagalli tahu, ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan dengan Rey.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rey untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Cagalli sedikit kesal.

"Rey, aku tidak apa-apa. Oke?" Cagalli menyentuh pipi Rey. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantor polisi untuk melaporkan penculikan. Kira dan ayahnya berusaha menahan para wartawan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kantor polisi. Sementara ibunya sedang pergi untuk membelikan Cagalli secangkir cokelat hangat.

Rey memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalar dari telapak tangan Cagalli ke pipinya. "Oke." katanya pelan.

Ketika Cagalli menarik tangannya, Rey menahan pergelangan tangan Cagalli. Sebelum si pemilk tangan bertanya, Rey mengecup jemari-jemari Cagalli dengan lembut, kemudian membalik telapak tangan Cagalli dan mengecup garis tangannya dan berakhir di urat nadinya.

Selama Rey mencium seluruh bagian di telapak tangan kanannya, Cagalli tidak bisa bernapas. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekik atau dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Fokus matanya hanya tertuju kepada Rey yang tengah mengecup urat nadinya. Mungkin dia sedang melankolis atau ini karena adrenalinnya terpacu setelah mengalami kejadian buruk barusan. Ketika bibir Rey sampai ke urat nadinya, mengecupnya dengan perlahan, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Cagalli merasa seolah Rey telah mengambil denyut nadinya. Tidak, Cagalli akan dengan senang hati memberikan denyut nadinya untuk Rey.

Dan Cagalli menangis. Tentu saja Rey berpikir penyebab Cagalli menangis adalah rasa takut akibat diculik dan ternyata dalang dari penculikan itu adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahmu, temanmu sendiri. Ya, tentu saja itu membuat Cagalli menangis.

Tapi alasan utama kenapa Cagalli menangis? Karena semua yang terjadi ini hanya kebohongan. Dia takut, apa yang Rey lakukan sekarang hanya bagian dari drama kecil mereka yang bahkan sudah nyaris Cagalli lupakan. Dia takut, seluruh tatapan cinta dari Rey hanya bumbu dalam kebohongan mereka. Dan Cagalli terlalu takut untuk menanyakan kebenarannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Final Act : Let's End the ****Façade****Shall We?**

Berita tentang penculikan Cagalli langsung menyebar dengan cepat di dunia maya, ditambah dengan pengakuan Yuuna bahwa dia yang memerintahkan penculikan tersebut. Seharusnya dia masuk penjara untuk itu, tetapi Cagalli tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Hanya para penculik saja yang masuk penjara, tidak adil memang tapi biarkansaja. Toh jika mereka bebas nanti pasti mereka akan balas dendam kepada Yuuna. Tapi keluarga besar Cagalli (termasuk keluarga Zala, Clyne dan Joule) dan tentunya Rey setuju bahwa Yuuna harus dihukum. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memutuskan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Seiran, sementara Yuuna diminta untuk pindah dari Orb International High School.

Seminggu kemudian suasana mulai tenang, Cagalli merasa bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Rey. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan, bagaimana mengatakannya dan sebagainya sampai-sampai Cagalli pusing sendiri. Bel istirahat sudah berdering sepuluh menit yang lalu, tetapi Cagalli masih tertahan di kelasnya karena Lacus baru saja membawa roti yang dia buat sendiri dan memohon (atau lebih tepatnya memaksa secara halus) kepada teman-temannya untuk mencicipinya.

Setelah menghabisi dua roti dan bergosip tentang hubungan Lunamaria dengan Sting, Dearka yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada Miriallia dan Stella yang mengatakan bahwa mereka semua curang karena telah meninggalkannya men-jomblo sendirian. Cagalli mengatakan bahwa dia harus ke kamar mandi. Yang tentu saja bohong, dia ingin mencari Rey. Pria pirang itu tidak membalas SMS Cagalli dan dia tidak ada di ruang musik, Cagalli menutup pintu ruang musik dan berpikir kira-kira di mana Rey menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Perpustakaan? Tidak, belakangan Rey mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan menjadi semacam tempat pertemuan untuk para penggemarnya dan Rey agak risih.

Senyumnya berkembang saat menemukan satu tempat yang sangat Cagalli yakini sebagai tempat Rey berada sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey menutup kelopak matanya dan menikmati udara musim gugur, dia memang tipe penyuka musim gugur. Rey sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia menyukai musim gugur. Apa karena perubahan warna yang terjadi pada pepohonan? Embusan angin yang dingin tetapi menyejukkan setelah menghadapi musim panas yang menggila? Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa Rey adala tipe 'musim dingin'.

Pikirannya sedang melayang ke sosok gadis yang sudah menguasai pikirannya semenjak enam bulan silam. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini harus diperjelas. Rey sudah jatuh cinta dengan Cagalli dalam drama kecil mereka, dan entah kenapa sekarang dia tidak takut atau panik lagi. Ketika dia sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada Cagalli, itu sangat menakutkan, karena orang-orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya atau mereka mencintai Rey karena ayahnya. Bukan karena dia adalah Rey. Dan dia mendapatkan itu dalam diri Cagalli, dia tidak mau merusak apa yang dia miliki hanya untuk sebuah...status. Dia pasti terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan ditutup dengan perlahan atau suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak lelah menganggumu."

Mata Rey terbuka dengan cepat, tubuhnya berputar ke belakang dan melihat Cagalli berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Dia tersenyum, mereka tersenyum bersama. Rey ingat, dihari Cagalli meminta Rey untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya, dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak lelah mengangguku." Rey tersenyum.

Sunyi. Hingga Rey mengatakan. "Cagalli aku, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

Tubuh Cagalli mendingin, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu udara atau angin yang bertiup kencang. "Uh yah, katakan saja. Kau tidak perlu minta izin segala."

Rey berjalan mendekati Cagalli hingga jarak mereka hanya sekitar empat atau lima langkah lagi. "Aku," dia menelan ludah. "ketika kau memintaku menjadi pacar pura-puramu, aku menerimanya dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan aku ingin membantumu. Tidak pernah dalam benakku..." Rey menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Aku susah untuk percaya kepada orang lain, Cagalli. Tetapi denganmu, semua terasa begitu mudah. Kau melihatku hanya sebagai Rey, Rey yang bisa bermain piano. Bukan Rey anak dari Rau Le Cruset, bukan Rey sang pianis terkenal. Mungkin bagimu itu bukan apa-apa, tetapi bagiku yang telah hidup selama delapan belas tahun dalam bayang-bayang ayahku, itu berarti segalanya, Cagalli. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk hanya menjadi Rey, tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku sempat panik saat menyadari perasaanku kepadamu. Awalnya aku kira ini adalah efek dari drama yang kita mainkan, tetapi semakin lama aku yakin. Perasaan ini asli, bukan sebuah akting. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu tanpa aku sadari, Cagalli. Dan itu membuatku takut, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, dan jika aku mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu, apakah kau akan menerimanya? Menolaknya? Mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai kekasih pura-pura? Oleh karena itu aku diam. Tapi setelah kau diculik, aku tidak memendamnya lagi."

Cagalli tidak bicara selama Rey berbicara, dia menatap lurus ke manik mata Rey, sesekali melihat bibir Rey yang bergerak dengan pasti. Selesai Rey bicara, Cagalli tersenyum. "Ketika aku memintamu menjadi pacar pura-puraku sebetulnya aku marah karena kau bilang bahwa kau berpikir ini sebagai hiburan. Aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta kepadamu waktu itu. Tetapi saat Shinn memukulimu, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika saja kau tidak setuju menjadi pacar pura-puraku kau pasti tidak akan mengalami hal itu. Dan dari sana," dia mengurangi jarak antara Rey dengannya. "aku mulai memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Awalnya ya, aku sama sepertimu. Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kau akan meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, dan aku tidak mau. Oleh sebab itu aku memendamnya."

"Tapi ketika aku menciummu di apartemenku..."

"Tapi ketika kau menciumku di apartemenmu..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, kemudian tertawa. "Kau duluan." kata Rey.

"Ketika kau menciumku di apartemenmu, saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dan mungkin, kau juga jatuh cinta kepadaku. Dari caramu melihatku, menciumku, semua itu penuh dengan cinta, Rey. Aku melihatmu dengan penuh cinta, seperti kau melihatku dengan penuh cinta."

Rey kembali tertawa, tangannya menangkup pipi Cagalli. "Ketika aku menciummu di apartemenku, meski saat itu aku mabuk tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa aku cukup sadar akan perasaanku kala itu. Aku menciummu dengan cinta, sebagai tanda betapa aku berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena aku menemukanmu dan memilikimu meski hanya dalam kepura-puraan. Menemukan orang yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya, dan tidak menyama-nyamakan diriku dengan ayahku."

"Jadi...?"

Rey tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli. Maukah kau menjadi pacar asliku?"

"Apa kita perlu mengulang segalanya dari awal?" tanya Cagalli dengan napas pendek. Aroma tubuh Rey membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Kita hanya perlu saling jujur satu sama lain. Toh yang lain sudah tahu bahwa kita pacaran." Rey tersenyum lebar. Tangannya belum melepaskan wajah Cagalli. "Jadi...?"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah bertanya." Dia menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Rey mengecup bibir Cagalli, bibirnya masih tertempel di bibir Cagalli saat dia tertawa. "Mungkin akan terdengar gila, tetapi rasanya kita harus berterima kasih kepada Shinn, Nicol dan Yuuna karena telah membuat kita sadar terhadap perasaan kita."

"Itu akan terdengar aneh, dan mereka akan tahu bahwa kita sebelumnya hanya berpura-pura." Cagalli mengecup bibir Rey lebih lama. "Bagaimana jika kita berterima kasih kepada mereka karena telah membuat kita tambah jatuh cinta?"

Rey tertawa. "Sungguh? Ya, aku setuju denganmu."

Keduanya tertawa dan Cagalli membiarkan dirinya terbenam dalam pelukan Rey. Meski udara hari ini sangat dingin, tubuh Cagalli terasa sangat hangat. Ditambah dengan hangat tubuh dari Rey. Tidak pernah Cagalli merasa sehangat ini sebelumnya.

Ketika dia meminta Rey untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu akan membuatnya menemukan belahan jiwanya. Takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan mereka yang terikat oleh benang merah. Dan Cagalli bersyukur karena di ujung benang merahnya, adalah Rey. Bukan orang lain yang harus dia kenal dari awal lagi. Hubungan mereka memang diawali sebuah kebohongan, tetapi perasaan yang tumbuh adalah nyata. Hubungan mereka baru, tetapi Cagalli akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya. Dan dia yakin, Rey akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Perasaan memang hal yang aneh dan sulit dijelaskan, terutama jika dia muncul dalam sebuah kondisi di mana seharusnya perasaan itu tidak muncul. Tapi itulah perasaan, dia aneh, tetapi kita membutuhkannya. Itu yang membuat kita menjadi manusia.

* * *

_Oh my god, nembus 20k *do a happy dance again*. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan saia tulis adalah background keluarga Cagalli. Yup, agak mirip seperti dallam fic saia yang 'She is My Cat' dan Epic One-Shot saia sebelumny. Saia lebih suka dimana keluarga Cagalli adalah Uzumi dan Caridad. Mereka yang membesarkan Cagalli dan Kira, dan entah kenapa jika 'membuang' Uzumi dan Caridad begitu saja tidak adil. Tapi bukan berarti saia melupakan orang tua kandung Cagalli dan Kira, saia selalu menyertakan mereka dalam fic saia. Ini lebih ke prinsip pribadi saia, jadi tolong dimaklumi.  
_

_Dan kehidupan sekolah Cagalli, Snow Queen dan Ice Queen, hahahaha itu benar-benar menyenangkan._

_Ada alasan kenapa saia memilih Rey, karena dy hidup dalam bayang-bayang Rau. Dan jujur, saia sedikit memahami perasaan itu. Tadiny saia mau membuat Athrun yang menjadi pasangan Cagalli di sini, tetapi saia ingin mencoba yang nyata. Tentu saja Rey, di mana dalam anime/manga dy merupakan klon dari Rau dan secara tidak langsung dy hidup dalam bayang-bayang Rau. Berangkat dari ide itu, saia memutuskan Rey untuk menjadi pasangan Cagalli dalam fic ini. Saia belum setega itu dengan membuat Athrun menghancurkan hubungan Cagalli dengan Rey, meski sempat terlintas. Tapi akhirny saia alihkan ke Nicol. Karena dy memiliki motif dalam fic ini. Wuhaaa, maafkan daku Nicol-Kun!  
_

_Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan *bows*_


End file.
